


处处吻

by baiwuxuan



Series: 【铁虫】处处吻 [1]
Category: Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan
Summary: ·多情总裁铁×双重人格虫·双重人格：单纯善良正义好市民·小白×腹黑邪魅勾人夜店咖·小黑·ooc爱你，千千万万遍。





	1. 01

01.  
纽约，多的是摩天大楼堆砌筑成的梦想。  
而这些梦想的起始点，那座工业城堡，又在新的一天开始了运作。  
Peter·Parker作为这座工业城堡中的一份子，十分热爱自己的工作——虽然只是一个小小的实习生——可他仍然愿意尽力完成属于他的每一份工作。  
他老实的像一块上好的火腿，在每次开员工会议之前，都会把衬衣一板一眼的塞进裤子里，然后露出一个懵懂又和善的表情，一双湿润的大眼睛眨呀眨，像一只未断奶的小狗。  
他能够对所有的新奇事物表现出应有的反应，唯独这一件——  
“Mr.Parker，您的实习期将于今日结束，请谨慎打包您的物品，于十五分钟内离开大厦。”  
“什么？”Peter眨眨眼睛，一脸懵懵。

人事主管机械的重复了一遍通知，并递给他一个折叠的纸箱，提醒道：“与公司项目有关的资料请不要带走，Mr.Parker，我们的办公大楼到处都是监控设备，您不会想在大屏幕上看到您这张年轻帅气的脸的。”

“可是...可是先生，这是为什么......”

“哦，关于这个，”人事主管推了推眼镜，公事公办的说，“在上一次的员工会议中，Mr.Parker，你把咖啡溅到了另一位实习生的衬衣上，你还记得吗？”  
“是的，是的我记得，”Peter结结巴巴的解释，“可我不是故意的，我向她道歉了......”  
“可她现在成为了老板的女朋友，Mr.Parker，”人事主管咋舌，撇了一下嘴，压低了声音，“你知道的，她可不看你的能力，虽然你是这批实习生中最优秀的，但...怎么说？裙带关系总是这样的对吗？”  
“我明白，先生。”Peter难掩失落，最终还是勉强牵了一下嘴角，“我很快就好，谢谢您。”  
“祝你好运，Mr.Parker。”人事主管又恢复了一开始那副公事公办的样子，推了推眼镜，转身离开了。

皇后区，晚上八点。  
“活见鬼！你就这样被炒了？真窝囊！”  
房间的桌子上摆着两台相机，一台正在播放录像，另一台正在录像。“Peter”穿着一件黑色皮衣和一条暗紫色的休闲裤，腰带系的很低，他对着桌上那个闪着红灯的相机发着脾气。  
“你好像一个任他们摆布的傀儡，召之即来，挥之即去！”

“......我想这是因为你在酒吧里和她搭讪，她对我们怀恨在心了，小黑。”桌上的另一台相机正在播放着一段录像，正是穿着整齐衬衫的Peter在下午录下的视频，视频里的他垂头丧气，嘟着嘴巴，俨然一副受气包的样子。

“哦是啊，我承认我不受控制了，可她白天对你趾高气昂，我想我必须给她点颜色瞧瞧，”穿着皮衣的“Peter”露出一个意犹未尽的笑容，“事实证明，她也恼羞成怒了不是吗？”

“......我想我明天需要去找一份新的工作，还好你曾经在《号角日报》做过兼职，小黑，我想我应该去那里碰碰运气......”

“你是该去碰碰，”“Peter”关掉了播放录像的相机，单手端起那个还在录像的相机，“小东西，虽然我们是两个独立的人格，但我们毕竟还要共用这一个身体，我不希望你总是受欺负！”  
他眯起眼睛，指着镜头威胁，“你最好答应我，不然我就在你实习的那个Stark大楼门口跳脱衣舞，你要相信我做得出来！”

“不过现在，我想我应该去酒吧工作了，不然我们就连明天早上的面包钱都要头疼，还记得吗——‘双重人格，经济独立’，我总不能花你的继续去喝酒，哈？”

第二人格的Peter·Parker结束录像，放下手里的相机。他可远没有自己说的那么有底气。  
他想起就在前两天，他知道了“小白”因为一块指甲大小浅浅的咖啡渍被一个野蛮的女人泼了咖啡，于是他在当天晚上勾搭了那个女人，却拒绝和她发生肢体接触，甚至回绝了她的吻。

真要命，是自己害那个小东西丢掉工作的。Peter挠挠头，有一点内疚，他当然知道小白有多重视和热爱自己的工作，如今却因为不属于自己的错误而丢掉了工作，这滋味可不好受。

Peter摸摸胸口，害他丢了工作就帮他找回来嘛，真希望这样可以把这该死的负罪感消除掉。

他下楼，出门，翻身上了自己的摩托，上面还有自己喷的红漆和小白喷的蓝漆。小白是挽救他糟糕审美的一把好手。

真要命！

手机铃声适时的响了起来，是酒吧街老板的电话，那个红头发的绝美尤物给他提供了住所和工作：“小蜘蛛，什么时候来帮忙？今晚的客人多，人手不够。”

“马上来，”Peter从口袋里掏出烟盒，叼上一根，“Nat,Mr.Stark今晚会去哪家消遣？...好的，我随后就到。”


	2. 02

02.

小白和小黑永远在日落时交换，他们作为“Peter·Parker”的两种人格，友好又默契的和谐相处着。

他们的性格完全相反，想法也不尽相同，可是他们尊重对方所尊重的，珍惜对方所珍视的，有的时候更像是一对莫逆之交。

夜晚的Peter拖累了白天的Peter，这让他们两个一个委屈一个内疚，特别是夜晚的那一个，迫切的希望结束这一切。

他骑着摩托来到了曼哈顿，那里所有的酒吧，上到尖端名流的消遣最爱，下到工人学生的消费场所，都是他的打工地。

每个酒吧都有独属于自己的规矩，只有Peter能够完全记住，他在那里打扫卫生、搬酒、客串表演，还有打碟，人送外号“小蜘蛛”。而这些大小酒吧的所有权都属于一个白皮肤红头发的美艳酷姐。

Peter把摩托停在一个小酒吧的门口，三步并作两步上了台阶，推开门径直走向吧台，那里坐着他的老板，而这里是他每晚打工的起点。

他痞气的靠在吧台旁边，把头盔摘下来放在吧台上，一秒钟都不耽搁：“Hi,Nat,忙碌的夜晚啊哈？”

“一般般，”Natasha穿着一件皮衣和一条紧身的牛仔裤，正低头擦着一个杯子，脸上没有什么表情，“你要找的人在第三家叫了酒，情况不妙。”

“哈？”Peter用手指拢了拢头发，“那里有很多美女，哪里不妙？”

“正是如此，Tony也许会早早回家做些什么，你就没机会了。”

“哦，那我可得赶过去，”Peter把头盔重新戴上，“我得让他把小白的工作还给他，不知道他今天会看上谁，我还来得及给那可怜的女孩吹点耳旁风吗？”

Natasha抬起头，“你不是要搭讪他？”

“搭讪他？哦不！”Peter戴着头盔愣在原地，很快明白了她的意思，连忙摆手，“看在上帝的份上！Nat，拜托！”

“这么说来，你不是喜欢他？”Natasha站起身，甩了一下卷卷的红色短发，微微皱起眉头。

“当然！怎么可能？！”Peter竭力表达自己的抗拒，“你知道我，Nat,我什么时候喜欢过男人？！”他戴着头盔，这让一切看起来都很滑稽。

“嗯，倒是，”Natasha一脸审视的看着他，最后才点点头，“你的每段感情从产生到消亡，我基本都了如指掌。”她转过身从酒架上取酒，“去第六家吧，这只是个测试。”

“哦老天爷！Nat，你可真是替May好好看住我了！”Peter嘟囔着，转身向外跑去。

与此同时，Tony·Stark正坐在一扇落地窗前优雅的啜饮一杯马丁尼。酒里加了无签的橄榄，他只能尽量小心，不让自己的嘴唇碰到那两颗绿油油的果实。

他很少忘记嘱咐调酒师不放无签鲜橄榄，可他今天却忘记了——大概跟他今天亲自料理了一个实习生有关。Pepper是有道理的，她极其反对Tony和公司里的女孩们搞在一起，因为一旦如此，一切都会变得难以招架。

越是知道他身份地位的女人，越难用金钱所打发。特别是这个女人还切实的领略了一把Stark工业大厦的雄伟壮观。

不过不管怎么说，问题总算是得以解决。Tony喜欢这种一拍两散后的孤独感，他一个人戴着面具，坐在酒吧听着音乐，心情好的不得了——如果没有这两颗橄榄的话就更好了。

“Kid，你迟到了。”Peter冲进大厅时，带着面具的Steve拦住了他，“Natasha告诉我，扣你半天的工资。”

“对不起Steve，但我现在必须要找到Tony·Stark，我有重要的事要和他说。”

“是的，所以她给了你半天无薪假期。把头盔给我，”Steve伸出手，另一只手指了指一边靠落地窗的角落，放低声音，“他在那里。”

“Steve，第六家店永远不露真容颜。”Peter露出一个小小的坏笑，抬手迅速揭下Steve的面具，把头盔扣在他的头上 “谢啦~”说完就脚底抹油的开溜了。

Steve无可奈何的笑了笑，转身走向吧台。

Peter并没有直接去找Tony·Stark，他明白，他需要把这位Mr.Stark的目光吸引过来，否则无论他说什么，这位先生都不可能听进去。

他选择走到酒吧舞台的后台，脱下外套和裤子，换上了一件露背的侍者马甲，穿上了黑色的丝袜和短裤，并在这些装束外套上了平时演出穿的那身宽大的西装，戴上旧的假发。

“嘿Peter，今天的节目有点不一样啊，哈？”一旁的女舞者Michelle打趣道。

“可不是吗，”Peter俏皮的wink，拿起道具雨伞走到上台口候场，“这绝对是我做过最刺激的事。”

Tony坐的落地窗边正是看表演的最佳观赏区，他来这家酒吧除了因为可以挡住自己的脸以外，还因为这里的保留节目，经典的《Singin' in the Rain》，每次他感到筋疲力竭，这首歌和舞蹈都能让他完全放松下来。

时间差不多到了，Tony放下酒杯，推了推墨镜，双手十指交叉放在肚子上，看着走上台的男孩，身心状态开始松弛。

灯光亮起，音乐也响了起来，男孩穿着不合身的西装站在布景墙的前面，支着雨伞，假装是个成熟稳重的男人，却在一开口时漏了馅：

“I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
I'm happy again  
I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing ，singing in the rain”

他动作轻盈，灌满整个音乐，舒展的动作总让Tony想到一只高傲的猫在阳光下舒服的伸着懒腰。这样想着，Tony也伸了一个小小的懒腰。

可是，以往四分钟的表演在今天被压缩成了几十秒，男孩唱完这几句之后，反身钻进一堆撑开的雨伞，伴奏变了味，伴舞们拿着雨伞走上来。

音乐再度响起，变成了《Umbrella》,男孩从雨伞后面走出来，身上只剩下模仿Rihanna的穿着。

Tony瞬间坐直了身子：“What？！”

Peter恰到好处的舞动，吸引了所有人的目光，欢呼声和掌声响起，人们渐渐围到了台前。

Tony看着眼前这位无意间勾人魂魄的男孩，他见过无数使用这种招数的男孩，唯独这一位丝毫不带女气，他身上是紧实的肌肉，随着每一次扭动腰肢或高举手臂，肌肉线条都被牵动着，动作干净利落，又魅力十足。

Tony不由得将墨镜摘到一半，露出一双摄人心魄的眼睛，直勾勾的注视着台上的男孩。他是这间酒吧的常客，却从来没有注意看过这男孩的身材相貌，因为他不在乎那面具下的脸，只是安静的欣赏那首雨中曲的表演。可现在，他开始有点在意这个男孩子了。

“看来你喜欢这个表演，Tony？”Steve不知什么时候站到了Tony的旁边。

“是啊......”Tony喃喃的承认，“我忽然发现这孩子有点眼熟，你知道，以前他都戴着帽子，我从没看清过......你这什么打扮？美国队长？”

“是啊，我换了个面具，”Steve笑了笑，“这么半天你才看到我，看来你的确对他很感兴趣？”

“是啊，有点眼熟，我是说，”Tony重新戴好墨镜，“你是从哪找来这么号人物？”

“我想，还是让他自己告诉你比较好。”Steve顺手收走了隔壁座位的托盘，“顺便提醒你，那孩子还在上大学呢，勤工俭学总是不容易的，还是一份安稳的工作比较适合他。”

“是的，是的。”Tony没有听出来Steve的弦外之音，意犹未尽的端起酒杯喝了一口，不小心把橄榄吞进了嘴里。

活见鬼。他一边看着台上的劲歌热舞，一边无意识的把橄榄嚼碎，一边在心里说。


	3. 03

03.  
Peter知道自己的时间不多，因为一旦过了午夜十二点，他就会像灰姑娘一样只能眼睁睁的看着魔法消失——只有从日落到午夜时分这一段时间，他能够拥有小白的性格残余，而一旦过了这个时间段，他将完完全全变回自己，所有看似莽撞的青涩都会消失。他可不希望自己在和Mr.Stark讨论工作的时候穿着镂空花纹的衣服和他调情，虽然他是一点也不觉得难为情的，但他有必要保全小白的形象。

表演结束后，Peter跑到后台去换下被“雨”淋的湿漉漉的衣服，Steve在外面敲敲门：“Peter，Tony想要见你。”  
“哇哦，Steve最酷！”Peter来不及擦干头发，急冲冲的换好衣服跑回大厅，那里人人都在讨论刚才的表演，却没有人注意到表演者摘掉了面具回到了他们之中。  
Tony还坐在原来的地方，他没有戴面具，只戴了一副墨镜，Peter快步走了过去，整理了一下还湿漉漉的头发，谨慎的站直身体：“呃，Mr.Stark？您好！”  
Tony听到声音抬起头，看到站在那里的男孩，他没有戴面具，白皙的皮肤上因为刚刚剧烈的运动而笼罩着一层淡淡的红雾：“哦，想必你就是刚刚在台上的......”  
“是的，是我先生，”Peter瞟到了Tony手腕上的表——他快没有时间了，“我想，我，我是说有一件事情......我能坐下和您说吗？”  
“当然，Kid。”Tony看得出来，这个年轻男孩是个十足的愣头青，他突然有点好奇接下来会发生的事情了，到底是什么事情值得他这么着急？  
“是这样的Mr.Stark，很高兴您喜欢今天的表演呃......您喜欢吗？我是说，Steve告诉我您......”Peter有些犹豫，因为Steve的确没有告诉他Tony是否喜欢今晚的表演。  
“哦，是的，当然，”Tony煞有介事的点点头，“优秀的演出，我很喜欢。”  
“谢天谢地，您喜欢，那真是太好了！”Peter小声欢呼，脸上露出了一个大大的微笑。Tony看着Peter的笑容，忽然发现这个男孩的眼睛真是潮乎乎的发亮，但又似乎和他印象里那双有点熟悉的眼睛有所不同，不禁发问：“Excuse me，我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
“哦是的，Mr.Stark，这正是我要和您说的。”Peter连忙端正的坐好，湿漉漉的头上落下一滴水珠，顺着他的耳畔滚落，“Mr.Stark，在您的公司有一个叫Peter·Parker的实习生，他...事实上，我是说我，我就是Peter·Parker。”  
“啊哈！”Tony兴奋地拍了一下手，“我想了整整一个晚上，原来是你！上一次员工会议上你拿出了一套很棒的设计图，是不是？你现在和那时候看起来......”他眯起眼睛打量了一下Peter，最后意味深长的说，“很不一样。”  
“是吗，哈哈哈。”Peter不禁紧张了起来，干巴巴的笑了两声，他本来很高兴Tony·Stark对于小白的印象还不错，但最后的这句话，他确定小白听不懂，但自己却明白的不能再明白了——这个Tony·Stark，现在有一些危险的想法。Peter的直觉一向准的出奇，他完全依赖这种神奇的第六感。  
“Mr.Stark，感谢您的认可，可是从今天开始，我不再是Stark工业的员工了，这让我很遗憾，先生。”有这么一个瞬间，Peter不太愿意为白天的他争取这份工作了，甚至说，他想要干脆转身就走。  
“什么，”Tony露出些许不解的神色，继而仰起头摆了摆手，“不，Mr.Parker，你所负责的设计项目马上将要投入实施，在这种时候你要我换人吗？”  
“No，Sir，”Peter解释道，“呃，您叫我Peter就成；我被您的女朋友开除了，Mr.Stark。”  
“我想这句话里有两个谬误，Peter，”Tony端起一杯新的马丁尼，浅浅的呷了一口，“第一，我还是单身；第二，即便我有了女友，她也绝对没有开除我员工的权力。”  
Peter本来正要低下头，听到这句话立刻抬起了头，头发上的水珠顺着发梢甩了出来，他喜出望外：“您的意思是说，我还可以保留我的工作吗？”  
“我想是的，Peter，”Tony露出了一个笑容，“而且，我决定采取Steve的建议，把你的职务转正。”  
Peter用双手挡住长大的嘴巴，这绝对是个意外的惊喜，他敢保证白天的Peter会很喜欢这个消息，虽然他牺牲了今晚的自由时间，但这结果绝对物超所值。  
“哦，看来你喜欢这个，对吗？”Tony意外的很喜欢看这个男孩做出这些真实的反应，这让他身心舒畅，这种不加掩饰的情绪能给他带来不小的安全感，他喜欢这种掌握一切的感觉。  
“是的，Mr.Stark！”Peter止不住自己的笑意，他咧开嘴，感激不尽，“谢谢您，Sir!呃，我不知道该怎么表达，先生，您帮了我一个很大的忙，这关乎...我所能想到的一切未来！简直太美好了！”  
Tony看着他的眼睛，那双眼睛十分明亮，里面盛满了真实的喜悦和青春的鲜活气息，Tony感觉这种青春的气息正在烧灼他的胃：“哦，是的，你说得对，的确挺美好的。”他把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，把酒杯放在桌子上，“听着，Peter，如果你想说谢谢，那就免了吧，我想你是不是可以帮我一个小忙......”  
Peter从喜悦的情绪中抽离，想要认真的听他说话。Tony微微探出些身子，似乎要从座位里站起来。  
Peter突然想起刚刚那个让他不那么舒服的瞬间，他看着Tony·Stark的脸在眼前不断放大，近到他可以透过墨镜看到对方那双明亮又深邃的眼睛，以及直挺的鼻子和经过精致修剪的胡子，还有两片薄而饱满的嘴唇。Peter看着那两片嘴唇一张一合，却不知道他究竟在说些什么，危险，很危险，他的直觉告诉他离这个男人远一点没有坏处。  
这实在太尴尬了！Peter试图移开视线，慌乱中把目光转移到他刚刚看过的那个位置——手表。上面的指针正指向十一点五十九分。  
“Holy shit !”Peter明白了，那种危险的感觉根本不关Mr.Stark的事，是他自己的问题。  
“......我很少在下班之后还谈及工作，不过你的设计的确很有意思，我希望你可以跟我讲讲有关于报警装置那个部分......”Tony的确马上就要站起身，他的座位和Peter的座位离得有点近，可偏偏想要起身就必须要把自己的脸伸到对方的眼前，Tony正沉浸在那精妙绝伦的项目设计当中，压根没有注意到男孩的脸色变得苍白，他站直身体，“我猜你是为了计算精确的逃生时间，可Pepper说这是为了减少预算，那么你的想法呢，Peter？Peter？”他看着男孩正在流汗的惊恐模样，皱起了眉头，“你不舒服吗，Peter？让我......”Tony弯下腰去。  
“不！不！！别靠近我！！！”Peter大叫着，失去理智的对着Tony挥舞着双手，完全没注意到自己狠狠给了对方一拳，他翻过椅子逃也似的离开了，用仅存的最后一点理智头也不回的喊着：“非常感谢您，Mr.Stark！呃，明天见！”

砰！  
酒吧的大门被大力的关上了。Tony缩在座位上，痛苦的捂住一只乌青的眼睛。  
周围的男男女女在听到Peter的喊声后开始注意到他，不断兴奋地指指点点，甚至拿出手机拍照。Steve闻声赶来，把Peter的头盔扣在了Tony的头上：“虽然你离前门比较近。”  
“我从后门走。”Tony站起身，忍着疼痛低声嘟囔着：  
“是该‘明天见’，Peter·Parker。”


	4. 04

04.  
冲出酒吧的Peter很快进入了自我的状态，他捋了一把湿漉漉的头发，从衣服口袋里掏出烟盒，叼上一根：“Shit，这样就没什么值得我惭愧的了吧？”他已经忘记了刚刚的窘迫，翻身上了摩托，朝下一家酒吧驶去。  
Peter认真的完成了夜间的所有工作，包括送一个一喝醉酒就面色发绿的常客回家，比较倒霉的是今天这个大块头吐了他一身，他在漆黑的夜色中脱掉上衣，空身穿着外套，叼着烟行驶到了Natasha的家，这里是他每天打工的最后一站，他需要来领他的薪水，并且录下视频传回相机——Natasha并不相信他会自觉的录制视频，她是对的，Peter的确懒得这样做。  
自从May跑去澳大利亚度假并且爱上了袋鼠和考拉，Peter就被暂时寄托在了Natasha这里，这使他一度怀疑Natasha的年龄。  
“你回来了？”Natasha知道他是哪一个，“问题都解决了？”  
“我想是吧。”Peter倒进沙发里，把双脚担在玻璃茶几上。  
“看来你不知道发生了什么。”Natasha露出一抹幸灾乐祸的微笑，但很快隐了下去，她把与Peter同款的相机打开，支上三脚架，然后伸了个懒腰，转过身慵懒又优雅的往楼上走去：“录好了就可以回家了，我们老年人是熬不起夜的。”  
Peter一脸嫌弃的看着这个脸皮嫩的可以掐出水的女人，无言以对。  
他对着镜头大致讲述了帮白天的Peter争取回正式工作的过程，然后把视频传到自己的相机邮箱。  
Stark工业的相机可以当做电脑使用，真是方便，他想。  
可他没想想为什么Natasha也会有这种员工内部型号的相机。

第二天一大早，休息了一夜的“Peter”睁开了眼睛。  
他坐起身，活动了一下僵硬的身体，觉得右手有些隐隐作痛。  
“小黑昨天和什么人打架了吗？”Peter下了床，去打开相机查看视频。他先是看了那个小黑威胁要跳脱衣舞的视频，然后打开了Natasha的相机传进来的那个。  
“嗨小东西，我把你的头盔落在Steve那里了，所以你上班的时候记得再找一个新头盔。”这支视频里的Peter洋洋得意的陷在沙发里，大张双臂，歪着脑袋，双脚担在茶几上，“哦等等，我说了上班吗？”他故作思考，接着露出一抹狡黠的笑容，“是的，小东西，我帮你从Mr.Stark那里要回了工作，我是说，一份正式的工作。”  
“What？？！”Peter瞪大双眼，长大了嘴巴。  
“把你的嘴巴合起来，放松点宝贝，”视频里的Peter显然料到了他会这么做，懒洋洋的换了个姿势，故作不甚在意的样子，“you know，表演一个精彩的节目，讨他的欢心，你该庆幸他还算比较喜欢你的设计宝贝，也和这个勉强有那么一点关系——总之，你应该准备去上班了。”  
“还有，有机会记得和你的老板当面道谢，毕竟这算是我给他留下的精彩的好印象，哈？”视频里的Peter眨一眨眼，清脆的弹了下舌头，画面戛然而止。

“哇哦！”现实的Peter双手抱住头，笑容止不住的绽上脸颊，昨天才刚刚失业的痛苦与委屈全都在这一刻一扫而空，取而代之的是极度的兴奋与欣喜，“小黑！我爱你！”  
他匆忙收拾了背包，洗脸刷牙，叼着一袋牛奶准备出门，临走还不忘从橱柜里翻出一个新的头盔。  
真是美好的一天！

与此同时，Tony坐在办公室的老板椅上，桌子上放着一副坏掉的墨镜和一个喷着红蓝闪光漆的头盔。  
Pepper拿着一盒遮瑕膏，从容的为他那个已经消了些肿的熊猫眼上妆。  
Tony无声的端坐着，目光在头盔和墨镜之间来来回回的跳跃，突然要站起身：“他来了没有？他到底来了没有？！”  
“冷静点，Tony，sit，down，”Pepper摊开手往下按了按，一字一顿，“等他来了Happy会告诉我们的，好吗？”  
“是的，没错，”Tony扭动一下脖子，十指交叉，若无其事的老实下来，放轻了声音，又突然认真的看向Pepper，“我这陷阱够妙的是吧？足够把这臭小子教训一顿了吧？”  
“放轻松，”Pepper翻了个白眼，“Mr.Stark，你是一个年过三十的成熟男人，有必要这样去捉弄一个刚刚成年的孩子吗？”  
Tony指着自己乌黑青紫的眼圈直直的看着她，用眼神威胁：“你看着我的眼睛，看着我的这一只眼睛再说一次？嗯？！”

“Tony！Tony！”Happy气喘吁吁的推门跑进来，打断了他们的对话，“他、他，那个男孩，他来了。”  
“好极了！”Tony站起身兴奋的搓了搓手，“Pepper，加快速度，我要立刻、马上见到那个男孩！”  
“好的，Boss.”Pepper无可奈何的摇了摇头。

Peter来到了崭新的工位，和熟悉的同事打了招呼，重新布置好自己的办公桌。快乐就像一个气球充盈在他的心间，这美好的情绪涨的满满的，让他脚步轻快。  
“Mr.Parker？”Pepper如往常一样拿着记事板，“Mr.Stark想找你谈谈。”  
“好的Ms.Potts！”Peter兴冲冲的捧着一个包装好的礼物，那是他早上路过皇后区最好的甜品店买的甜甜圈，他想向Mr.Stark表示他的感谢。  
Pepper从容又镇定，带着Peter乘电梯到达大楼的顶层，绕过一个夸张的机械操作台来到Tony的办公室，她敲了敲门，门自动打开了。  
“Cool.”Peter睁大了新奇的眼睛，由衷的赞叹。  
Pepper看着这个可怜的孩子，越来越觉得Tony是在没事找事。  
“啊哈，看看谁来了，”Tony当然不知道他美丽秘书的心里话，他张开双臂，脸上带着微笑，“又见面了，Parker。”  
“您好，Mr.Stark！”Peter有点紧张，说话有点结结巴巴，“非常感谢您能重新聘用我！我，哦，这是刚烤好的甜甜圈......”他把手中的礼盒递过去，但Tony并没有接。

Tony只是点点头，玩味的看着他，开口戏谑：“你这是赔礼，还是道谢？”  
“什么？”Peter有些懵，他睁着一双大眼睛无辜的看着Tony。  
“‘什么’？”Tony嘲讽的歪了歪嘴角，“戏有点过啊，难道你已经忘了昨晚的事？我这眼睛还痛着呢——”  
Tony看向Peter的眼睛，他从这双无比干净的眼睛里看到了自己的影子，而且看到Pepper把他的熊猫眼遮的非常好。  
Tony想起昨晚那双潮乎乎亮闪闪的大眼睛，总觉得它们有些许的不同。

一提起“昨晚”，Peter有些茫然，同时也十分紧张。他有着双重人格这件事，除了May和Natasha，再没有第三个人知道，就连Steve他们也不清楚。  
Peter仔细回忆了一下小黑视频里的话，好像也没有什么有用的信息可以帮他渡过这个难关，只好硬着头皮装傻充愣：“实在是不好意思，Mr.Stark，我的记性不大好......”  
“咳咳。”Pepper看Peter一直举着那个盒子，低声咳了两声，暗示Tony接过去。  
Tony一脸警惕的看着男孩，单手快速的抽过盒子：“谢谢——你真的一点印象也没有？”  
“发生了什么重要的事情吗？您能给我一点提示吗？”Peter很是诚恳。  
Tony眯起眼睛，他能感觉到男孩变得拘谨了，但是他看不出对方有说谎。  
或许他真的不知道？Tony产生了一个大胆的想法：“你有双胞胎兄弟吗，Parker？”  
“No，Sir，”Peter有些窘迫的舔了舔嘴唇，“我是独生子。”  
“这样啊......”Tony半信半疑，依然用审视的眼光打量着Peter，他抱着手臂，摸着自己的小胡子，一副要给Peter贴上标价的样子。  
Pepper看不下去了，默默翻了个白眼，打破了房间里尴尬的气氛：“Mr.Parker，你可以回去工作了，谢谢！”  
“哦，好的！”Peter长舒一口气，如释重负，感激的看着Pepper,“谢谢您，Ms.Potts；再见，Mr.Stark！”  
Tony看着Peter几乎是跑出了办公室，心中的疑惑越来越深：“Pepper，我记得非实验性克隆人是违法的？”  
“我记得你被打的精神错乱了，Boss.”

不管事情的真相究竟如何，在Peter这里显然是问不出什么了，Tony的脑子里一团乱麻，只能靠工作来缓冲他过于集中的注意力。然而由于他无法在工作上集中注意力，原本的工作被拖到了午夜时分才完全完成，Tony摸摸饿过了劲儿的肚子，撇了撇嘴。他关上大楼的最后一盏灯，开着骚包的跑车往酒吧街的方向飚去。

这个时间还有吃的的地方，只有Clint的酒吧了，他并不知道，那恰好也是Peter每天打工的最后一家店。  
“今天是什么风把你给吹来了？”Clint给Tony端上来切好的汉堡，把胳膊肘倚在吧台上，尽量大声的冲他喊，“为什么不去Steve那里？你不是讨厌这里的音乐声吗？”  
“哎哎，”Tony做了个停止的手势，皱着眉头插起一块汉堡，“不要像个受冷落的怨妇一样跟我唠叨，我快饿死了！”他也得在这猛烈的音浪里靠喊的，尽管Clint就和他面对面待着。  
他吃了一口汉堡，满意的哼了一声：“新来的厨师？手艺不错。”  
“不是厨师，”Clint报复性的笑笑，很痛快的胡说八道，“我可没有海绵宝宝给你24小时待工，厨师都下班了，这是今天的DJ做来当宵夜的。”  
“DJ？”Tony皱起眉头，“说起来，你这店里的音乐是比以前有品味了点？”  
“是啊，谁能不爱摇滚乐啊。”Clint看了看手表，“不过马上到他休息的时间了，我得去给这孩子准备点喝的，他还没满二十岁，不能喝酒。”  
“二十岁，老天，”Tony翻了个白眼，手里拿着汉堡叉子比比划划，“他在哪里？来给我开开眼吧。”  
“就在那里，”Clint拔长了脖子在舞池里找了半天，伸手指了指，“他下来了——别那么食古不化，看看你的表情！”  
Tony停止了咀嚼，直勾勾的看着Clint手指的方向，严肃的像是要生吃活人。当然，他不是食古不化，而是看到了他的新晋小克星。

Peter·Parker正站在舞池中央，跳着会让纯情少年面红耳赤的舞蹈。那舞蹈和Tony前一天看到的完全不一样，Peter尽情的扭动着腰肢，揉胯，顶动，带着各种各样Tony这个情场老手完全能看懂的暗示。他不时用手指抹一下嘴唇，引来身边年轻女孩的阵阵呼声与调笑。  
Tony看着那张不算太熟悉但绝对忘不了的脸上频频出现堪称邪魅狡黠的笑容，一时不知道该如何表达自己的感受。他的目光追随着Peter：“那是Peter·Parker没错吧？”  
“你认识他？”Clint回过头来看了看，想拿蜂蜜的手拿成了龙舌兰，毫不察觉的往杯里倒，“这孩子在每一间酒吧打工，每天像个小蜘蛛一样忙不停。”  
“他没有多胞胎什么的？也不是克隆人？”Tony不死心。  
“你有连体多胞胎，还分走了你的脑子。”

Peter跳的有些燥热，从衣服口袋里掏出烟盒，叼上一根，在人贴人的舞池里穿梭而过，来到吧台旁边，离Tony有段距离：“Clint~麻烦给我来杯喝的~”  
“给你，Kid，”Clint把一大杯饮料从吧台上滑过去，“香蕉牛奶加蜂蜜，你会喜欢的。”  
“谢啦！”Peter双指夹着烟，并拢放在额边向Clint示意，笑着喝下一大口。  
Tony目睹着一切，一脸的难以置信：“他吸烟的吗？你让他在店里吸烟吗？”  
“他不会在店里点火的！你让我安静会儿铁罐！”  
不点火却要叼在嘴里，Peter的烟瘾让Tony有些心惊，他越来越不确定这究竟是不是那个白天慌慌张张的大男孩，亦或是昨天给了自己一拳的小混蛋。他趁着Clint转过身收拾酒架的空档，悄悄顺着吧台摸索过去。  
刚刚在舞池里狂放不羁的Peter，在喝光一大杯香蕉牛奶之后，一个人坐在吧凳上发愣，Tony一把抓住Peter的胳膊，两眼放光，像只逮到肥兔子的老鹰一样露出胜利的狞笑：“抓到你了，Peter·Parker！”

Peter被拽的转过身，一声都没吭，他眨着一双朦胧的眼睛，睫毛上反射着微微的光芒，他茫然的看着Tony，忽然露出一个纯真又灿烂的笑容，然后不等Tony反应过来，一手插进他的头发，把他整个人捞过去，贴近嘴唇深深吻住。  
一瞬间，酥麻的感觉从Tony的耳根窜到了头皮，随之而来的还有没顶的震惊。Tony觉得自己的心脏在那之后绝对罢工了至少三秒。Peter的舌在他的口中搅弄着，他甚至可以品尝到男孩舌尖上淡淡的奶香。他忘了他可以推开对方，或者拒绝这个突如其来却无比热烈的吻。  
Peter的吻就像他的人一样，热情洋溢，生机勃勃，既单纯直接，又迂回魅惑，他的舌头从Tony的嘴唇一路勾划到牙齿，最后纠缠在他的舌头上，Tony感受着男孩熟练又野生的吻技，觉得似乎被人非礼也没有那么糟糕。白捡的便宜不能不占，Tony下意识的想要加深这个莫名其妙的吻，却被Peter一把推开。  
Peter脸上带着让人沉溺的笑，眼睛里是慵懒的光芒，他把Tony的头发向后理了两下，拍了拍他的脸颊：“今天可不行宝贝，我还没完成工作呢。”  
说完，他脚步虚浮的离开，朝着DJ工作台走去。

Tony再一次被潇洒离去的Peter遗留在原地，只不过这一次他的脸上没有青紫的伤痕，只有懵逼的表情，与此同时他的脑子里只有一个异常古怪但放在当下合理万分的想法——  
这个小混蛋，先打我又亲我，下一步岂非要操我？

这当然不可能发生，Tony摇摇头，他愿意用生命起誓。

可怜他的汉堡只吃了一口，就再也没心思吃下去了。  
Tony心里清楚，他不想因为吃东西，打扰他回味那个吻。

Peter·Parker，you suck.  
他这样想着，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇。


	5. 05

05.  
Peter下班的时候，酒劲已经彻底上头了。他摇摇晃晃的走出酒吧的大门，还试图去骑上自己的摩托车。  
“等等，”Tony一直在等他下班，刚刚尾随他出了酒吧，看到他数次尝试把摩托车的钥匙捅进钥匙孔失败后，明白他是真的想酒后骑车，“你醉了，不能骑车。”  
Peter抬起头，双眼迷离的看着他，眨眨眼睛，歪头笑了：“你还没走吗宝贝？是一个吻还不够吗？”  
Tony看出来Peter是喝醉了，而且比刚刚亲吻他时醉的更加厉害，可醉成这副鬼样子又偏偏能认出自己，这让Tony有点意外，当然，也有一丝不爽——他是不是跟谁都叫“宝贝”？  
“Peter！Pe...谢天谢地你还没走！”Clint追出门来，看到Peter和Tony的时候松了一口气，他抚着自己的胸口，“你刚刚喝的东西里面有足量的龙舌兰，如果你已经骑车走了我会吓到昏厥的。”  
“你会吗你个不负责任的老家伙，你老眼昏花了！”Tony义正词严的呵斥着，“如果这个年轻人因为你的疏忽而送命，我将会起诉你教唆未成年人饮酒！”  
“正好你还在这里，帮我把Peter送到Nat家里去，”Clint并不介意Tony这一番装腔作势的训斥，“她是这孩子的临时监护人。这孩子喝了酒会缠着别人要亲要抱的......”  
“Wait，”Tony眉头一皱，“你是说，Natasha是这臭小子的临时监护人？”  
“没错啊，不然你以为还有谁能教出这么没酒量的孩子？”  
“我不在乎！”Tony暴走了，他气愤的在原地兜圈子，丝毫不去看趴在摩托车上傻笑的Peter，“我拒绝提供任何帮助！我他妈正因为被老朋友蒙在鼓里而生闷气呢！”他早该知道，除了Natasha，谁还能教出这么混蛋的小东西。  
“Tony......”Clint叹了口气，无可奈何的叫他的名字。  
“别担心宝贝，”Peter嘻嘻笑着从摩托上坐直身体，从口袋里摸出烟和火，点着一根烟深深吸了一口，仍然是之前双指夹烟并拢放在额边示意的动作，“我会跟住他的。”  
Tony的脸色更冷了。他果然逮谁跟谁喊宝贝。  
Tony转身看着Peter，他正在眯着眼睛抽烟，额前的发落下来一缕，黑色的衬衣立着领子，胸前的扣子解开两颗，露出衣服里面一根银质的小链子。那链子在他的锁骨附近晃荡着，看的Tony喉头一颤。他故作生气的嘟囔着：“跟就跟，谁怕谁。”  
Peter得到应允，心满意足的站起身，把手中的车钥匙抛给Clint，含含糊糊的说：“我明天要一天假，先生。”  
Clint不明所以的点了点头，只有Tony心里清楚，他是在为第二天的白班请假。  
“走了。”Tony冷着脸，双手插进口袋。  
“Yes，Mr.Stark.”Peter低头把烟头扔在了地上，用脚踩灭，摇摇晃晃的跟了上去。

Tony以为这样就够惨了，拖着一个小拖油瓶在街上走，而对方的临时监护人还是自己的多年老友。这意味着，即使他有着这样那样的想法，为了不牵累老友也得忍住。

直到他看到自己那辆骚包的跑车被人刺破了轮胎。  
“我今天还能更倒霉一点吗？”Tony对天一摊手，掏出手机准备叫拖车。  
“不用这么着急。”Peter笑嘻嘻的指了指不远处的阴影，Tony这才发现，有四个体格健硕的男人蒙着脸，手里拿着刀子站在他的车旁边，他们都隐没在阴影里，自己并没有发觉。其中一个不怀好意的打量了他一遍，说：“看样子，你就是车主？”  
“他是Tony·Stark，那个有钱人。”另外一个嘿嘿的尖声笑起来。  
这是一票劫匪。Tony心里很清楚。他略微估算了一下四个人的战斗水平，在确定自己可以不费吹灰之力的把他们都打趴下之后，不动声色的站在原地，撇着嘴角向Peter示意，用极轻的声音说：“Kid，待会我说‘跑’，你就赶紧往回跑......”  
Peter上前三步走。  
Tony转过头瞪着他，像一只被命运扼住喉咙的柯基。  
“Mr.Stark，站在原地不要动，把车门打开，不要报警，因为我喝酒了。”Peter一本正经的说着，歪歪斜斜的走上前。  
“Peter！”Tony连忙伸手阻拦，但没有成功——他走的比螃蟹都快。  
Peter走到那四个劫匪面前，四个人你看看我我看看你，不约而同发出了嘲讽的笑声。没有人会吧一个喝醉了的青少年放在眼里。  
“你是要逞英雄吗？偷偷喝酒的小朋友？”又是一阵哄堂大笑。  
Peter也露出了一个大大的微笑，但就在下一刻，他的眼睛里只剩下清醒和冷酷，他以左脚为轴，腰身发力，给了为首的绑匪一个后旋踢。  
Tony瞬间明白了他为什么要自己打开车门。  
车门向上升起打开，棚顶也向上升起，Tony眼睁睁的看着那个喝醉了酒的男孩仅靠那种漂亮的旋踢，把四个劫匪都关进了车里。而Tony能做的，只有适时的锁死车门，然后报警。  
“你报警了？”Peter像个小丧尸一样回头看他，懊恼不已。  
“是的，但我可以带你离开。”Tony点点头，向他一招手。  
Peter的眼睛眯了起来，他在劫匪们拼命敲窗户的背景音中朝着Tony走过去，不由分说的一跃扑上了他的背，两条腿盘在他的肋骨两边。  
“你要我背你吗小混蛋？”Tony愣了一下，接着装模作样的恐吓他。但同时，他托住男孩的屁股，将他往上颠了颠。  
Peter的双臂紧紧搂住了Tony的脖子，他在Tony的耳边嘿嘿笑着，轻声说话，潮热的哈气浸染在Tony的耳畔：“其实我喝醉啦，所以走不动啦。”  
Tony听着他甜腻的声音，喉头上下一动。  
“有暴力倾向的臭小鬼。”如果现在有一瓶三十年的蜂蜜酒，他很想来上一杯。  
“Steve说我的头盔在你那里，是不是？”Peter继续无意识的碎碎念，“你为什么不还给我？是因为喜欢我的头盔吗？那上面的漆是我自己喷的，我喜欢红色，也喜欢蓝色。他们叫我‘小蜘蛛’，其实我有点害怕蜘蛛，但是我的工作很多，七手八脚忙起来又恨不得自己是蜘蛛，以前总有一个死党嘲笑我，问我产不产卵，我觉得他才是满脑子的蜘蛛卵，我那死党不长头发，每天都带着一顶假发，我很好奇他会不会长胡子，说起胡子，你知道吗？其实我挺喜欢你的胡子，我从来没有见过那么漂亮的胡子，老实说之前Steve也留过胡子，但那看上去就像是一颗猕猴桃一样怪异，说到这里，你又为什么不还我头盔呢？Steve告诉我它就在你那里......”  
“My God，你就不能消停会儿？”Tony感到由衷的头大。  
“可以的，先生，”Peter点了点头，“只要你能给我一支烟。”  
“你的烟瘾比我想象中的还大，huh？”Tony不置可否，他单手摸索着，找出自己身上的烟和打火机，塞到Peter的嘴里点燃，Peter乖巧的噙住，深深吸了一口，那浓烈的味道和尼古丁的焦香辣的他舌尖发麻，他颤抖着吐出一口烟雾，长长的舒了一口气，由衷的感叹道：“啊......So hot.”最后一个字的尾音从鼻腔里拖的很长，就像一条勾人的小蛇，他意味深长的懒懒道：“Mr.Stark，你的烟，很够味啊......”  
好在，Natasha的家离Clint的店并不十分远，走路只需要二十多分钟，Tony一面忍受着耳边驱不散的碎碎念和仿佛快要爆炸的小腹胀痛感，一面埋头苦走，很快就到了。  
Tony把Peter安全的背到了Natasha家门口，但屋里没有开灯，黑漆漆一片，Natasha还没有回来。  
“Well，kid，”Tony把Peter放在门口的台阶上，双手叉腰，气喘吁吁，还要摆出一副居高临下的样子，“我想我已经仁至义尽了，现在你在这里老老实实的等Nat回来，而我，孩子，我要回去了。”  
Peter尽量缩着身体，仰着脸看着他发表演讲，过了一会儿他努力站起身，已经没有刚才那么踉踉跄跄了，他抓住Tony的手臂，迷迷糊糊又十分诚恳的说：“谢谢您，Mr.Stark.”  
Tony假装不想听他道谢，把脸扭向一边，实际上Peter有些喑哑的嗓音就像是一片羽毛，轻轻在他心间最深的柔软处搔弄。他觉得口干舌燥，如果Natasha在家就好了，他就可以向她讨一杯水喝，也要灭一灭小腹那团烧了一路的火。  
“Mr.Stark？”Peter压着嗓子轻声叫着他，似乎有那么一点怯生生的意思，这让他不得不回过头：“怎么了，kid......”  
Peter有力的胳膊再一次缠绕住他的脖子和肩膀，两片嘴唇微微张开，露出一小个舌尖儿，如同一条灵活的小蛇钻进了Tony的唇齿之间，不断深入探索，无穷无尽。  
Tony有一瞬间的惊讶，但很快就习惯了男孩的行为，他主动回吻男孩柔软的嘴唇，啃咬，吞噬，不断加深这个吻，胡子搔过男孩娇嫩的脸蛋，舌头不断纠缠那条不老实的小蛇，汲取他口中还带着酒气的唾液解渴。  
他们势均力敌，没有谁在这场吻的缠斗中败下阵来。  
“你知道我是谁吗，Kid，”Tony在吻的间隙里喘着粗气问，“你知道你在吻谁吗？”他总是随便叫人宝贝，这是个伤脑筋的问题。  
Peter垂着眼睫，露出了一个有些意乱情迷，但又清醒不已的笑容：“是的，Mr.Stark”  
“My boy！”Tony喃喃道，他奋力的吮吸和舔弄男孩红润的唇舌，在秋天的夜晚纠缠出了一身薄汗。Peter低声笑了起来，率先伸出手去脱Tony的西装外套，而后者则任由他在别人的房子外面这样做。  
Peter把Tony的西装外套披在身上，毫不掩饰的嗅了嗅他袖口残留的古龙水气味，Tony瞬间觉得自己要落于下风。果不其然，Peter下一秒就轻轻攥了一把Tony的裆部，轻巧的揉搓，在Tony忍不住呻吟出声后飞快地拉下了他裤子的拉链，紧接着一副了然的得意表情——Tony没有穿内裤。  
Peter看着Tony的眼睛似笑非笑，Tony也没有觉得窘迫，他挠了挠后脑勺：“Well,腰部松紧合适的下面都紧，所以......”  
Peter露出得逞了的坏笑，他向前两步，几乎贴着Tony的耳朵，用笔尖亲昵你的蹭他的耳廓，压着嗓子低声蛊惑：“我现在就想俯下身去舔它一下，从根部到顶端，然后看看你的表情究竟能比每天在办公室里迷人多少倍。”  
Tony感觉自己的下体抽搐了一下，他向后撤了一步，正对上Peter迷离的眼神，他盯着Tony的眼睛，自然的舔了舔手指，就像他才刚刚用手为Tony解决了什么大麻烦，然后不浪费上面的精华一样。  
Tony从心底里觉得他是在装醉，他感觉自己的胯下生疼，知道自己再难把持下去，而眼前Natasha的房子又不断的提醒他清醒一点，不要害的老友被什么奇怪的保护机构请去喝茶——虽然Peter已经是一个如假包换的成年人。他被自己刚刚几乎失去理智的行为吓出了一身的冷汗。于是就这样，在幡然醒悟的后怕中，Tony提着裤子，近乎慌张的撒腿跑了。  
“可惜，”Peter目送着Tony几乎连滚带爬的离开，啧啧摇头，“我还挺喜欢他的味道的。”

Natasha回到家的时候，Peter已经缩在门口睡着了。她从Clint那里知道他喝了酒，也知道是谁送他回来的。她蹲下身，轻轻的摇了摇Peter：“醒醒，Black，你要着凉了。”  
Peter睁开惺忪的睡眼，深吸了一口气，他一时有点不知道自己究竟身在何处。Natasha看了看时间，她觉得眼前这个Peter应该属于零点之前，抱着试一试的态度，她轻声问：“你还记得是谁送你回来的吗？”  
Peter看看自己身上披的西装，袖口的淡紫色内衬处绣着两个银色的字母——T.S，他挠了挠头，眯起眼睛不确定的说：“Taylor·Swift，I guess?”


	6. 06

06.  
Peter走进Stark大楼的时候，还在揉着因为宿醉而隐隐作痛的头。昨天的小黑喝了酒，却没有按照惯例吃解酒药，同样，也没有录像。这让Peter从睁开眼睛那一刻开始，不仅要忍受头痛的不适，还要时刻担心没对口供的穿帮。  
“他来了，Tony，”Happy拿着望远镜，对着对讲机煞有介事的低声说。  
端坐在办公室倒数着秒数的Tony打了一个激灵，随后闭上眼睛故作镇定的问：“他看起来怎么样？”  
“不太好，好像有点头疼。”  
何止是不太好，Peter从进了大楼开始，有两次差点撞到别人，还差点被打卡的闸机夹住。  
“我是说，他还像昨天一样，忙乱，慌张，青涩，莽撞，不安吗......你懂我的意思。”  
“是的，”Happy拿着望远镜和对讲机点了点头，也不知道是点给谁看的，“分毫不差。”  
Tony猛然睁开眼睛，他彻底愤怒了，分毫不差？经历过昨天的事情，他还敢这么若无其事的来上班？装出一副谨小慎微唯唯诺诺失败者的模样？那么谁对Tony负责呢？谁对谎言和真相负责呢？  
“他昨天跟我要了一天假。”Tony咬牙切齿，“让他到我办公室来，我亲自给他批假。”  
“好的，就说你要给他一天假？”  
“不......就说，我有一样东西要还给他。”  
“是那个漂亮的头盔吗？”  
“你就叫他上来吧。”Tony关掉对讲机。

Peter还不知道他的老板现在正火冒三丈，他走进电梯，按了最顶层的按钮，鼓起脸颊吐了一口气，其实如果可以的话，他很想甩自己两个耳光让自己清醒一点。  
Tony·Stark是他在这个行业里最崇拜的人，可他似乎总是在和对方见面的时候搞砸。Peter对着电梯按钮的闪光板揉了揉自己的脸颊，使他们看上去稍微红润一点，他抿抿嘴唇，用有些沙哑的声音小声练习：“Hi，Mr.Stark......早上好，Mr.Stark......”  
这简直太傻了，他想。Peter并不是一个软弱的人，只是Tony对他来说实在是有些偶像光环的，他总是不由自主的紧张。如果能避开打招呼这个环节，他可能能放松很多。

然而，有人恰好也想替他做这样的事。  
电梯到达最高层的时候，Peter刚刚整理好情绪，集中起精神，电梯门一打开，Tony就等在那里，没等Peter反应过来，对方就从电梯门里把他拽了出来，揪着他的领子把他粗暴的怼到墙上。  
Peter吓傻了，他一边惊慌失措的挣扎着，一边像受了惊吓的小动物一样断断续续的发出声音：“M...Mr.Stark？！Mr.Stark?!”  
“别这么叫我！我受够了！”Tony听到这个称呼就怒火中烧，“昨天不是还口口声声叫我‘宝贝’吗，Mr.Parker？”  
Peter不明所以，他想否认，无奈被Tony抵住了喉咙，发不出声音，只能呜呜咽咽的咕噜着，可怜兮兮的挣扎。  
“先是在酒吧莫名其妙的给了我一拳，接着又...做了什么你心里清楚！”Tony对于昨晚的事情十分懊恼，实在难以启齿，他对于Peter惊慌失措的样子也有点心软，稍微松了松手，冷着脸放低了声音，“我想你该给我一个解释，不要再跟我玩欲擒故纵的小把戏。”  
“先生，我真的不知道您在说什呃......”Peter带着哭腔极力辩解，却再一次激怒了对方。Tony不想再听下去，手上的力道再一次加重，他向前一步，和Peter几乎鼻尖碰到笔尖。  
“不知道？是啊你又来了！你究竟是不是喝醉了？还是故意装醉想看我出丑？”  
“为什么欺骗我？装作毫不知情？为什么每天假装一个白天晚上完全不同的人！”  
Peter被揪住衣领难以呼吸，他憋的满脸通红，就连眼睛也红红的泪光闪闪。这接二连三的逼问让他不知所措，实际上，他根本听不懂Tony在说什么，他竭力忍住巨大的恐惧感，只会一个劲的摇头。  
Tony看着Peter泫然欲泣的样子，也不忍心继续逼他，但又恨自己狠不下心：“我再给你最后一次机会，无论昨天你对我做了什么，你究竟是不是真心的，回答我。”  
“Mr.Stark，”Peter的声音软软的，听起来就像一个受了欺负的小女孩，“如果我真的做了什么让您感到困扰的事情......”  
他心里没底，但又下意识的想要维护一下小黑，他相信小黑是不可能做出什么真心惹怒Mr.Stark的事情的，他捕捉到刚刚Tony说的被打了一拳的信息，稍微壮了壮胆子：“我不是有意要让您的困扰的，也不是真心要伤害您。”

这话在Tony听来无比的刺耳，他觉得Peter刚刚说的简直就是“我只是和你玩玩，别那么认真嘛”。

他怒极反笑，但这笑容在Peter看来简直是杀气腾腾：“我有一件东西要还给你，这是你昨天多余给我的。”

说着，Tony放开他的领子，迅速桎梏住Peter的双手，把他按在墙上狠狠的亲吻了起来。  
这一下算是彻底把Peter吓疯了。他不知道自己诚心诚意的话怎么会招致这么个结果，他用尽全力躲避着Tony疯狂的亲吻，可他逃无可逃，避无可避：“Mr.Stark!停下、停下......”  
Tony根本不想理会Peter的声音，对他来说，只要Peter还有机会用嘴做别的事情，他就恼火。他狠狠咬了Peter的嘴唇一口，血腥味弥漫在他的舌尖上。  
“回吻我啊，小混蛋！”Tony咬牙切齿，像是要把Peter撕碎了吞入腹中一样，“像昨天一样脱我的衣服，做你昨天想要做的事啊！”  
“够了...Mr.Stark...你冷静一点！”Peter忍无可忍，他受够了今天这一连串的突发事件，不禁攥紧了拳头，就在这一刻，他好像有点明白自己那天为什么会觉得手骨酸痛了，“我说，冷静！”Peter一拳把Tony的脸打的歪向一边。Tony吃痛，顺势松开了手。

Peter顾不上擦一擦满脸的泪水，攥紧了拳头带着哭腔喊到：“Mr.Stark，我以为你是一个优秀的领航者，来到Stark大厦的那一天是我人生中最美好的一天！但今天，你是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”  
Peter的脸上除了眼泪，还有鼻涕，嘴唇上还有血，样子简直惨不忍睹。  
Tony根本不觉得惭愧，他看着Peter那张滑稽非常的脸，嘲讽道：“那你又要玩弄我到什么时候呢？Mr.Parker?”

“我只是后悔你说的这些坏事我一件都没有做过！”  
Peter留下这样一句话，把胸前别着的胸卡摘下来摔在了Tony面前，转身按了电梯。  
电梯比预想的来的要快，而Peter在电梯门重新关上之前再也没有逃避的意思，只是冷冷的不看Tony一眼。

“Boss，请问需要将Mr.Parker的个人信息删除吗？”操作台里的AI智能Friday询问道。  
“不，”Tony的眼睛也有些泛红，他活动了一下刚刚被打中的下巴，目光流连闪烁不定，他强撑着说，“我只是为了确认一下......我自有打算。”  
“好的，Boss.”Friday机械的说，“一条新的简讯，联系人Nat邀请您今晚八点去酒吧取回您的西装。”  
我没做错什么。Tony吸了吸鼻子，活动了一下刚刚揪住Peter领子的手指。  
他刚刚一定很害怕。Tony由衷的希望他只是因为害怕才说出了那些话，而不是因为讨厌自己。  
可他让那孩子害怕的要死。  
Tony没办法再假装他是对的。他完全开始胡思乱想起来。  
万一他们真的只是两个长得一模一样的人呢？那么今天Peter承受的岂不是一场无妄之灾吗？Tony真希望那个在操作台里的AI可以拥有鉴别人体貌特征的能力，但可惜，他现在已经不可能有心情进行工作了。  
Tony思考了整整一天，他这么穷追不舍已经不再是因为要报复Peter的那一拳了，不然在昨天他就不可能轻易的放Peter离开，现在也更不可能舍不得放下。  
但是这到底是为了什么呢？Tony似乎是在有意逃避这个问题，至少在这一天的思考里，他没有得到答案。

今晚Natasha的酒吧里没有Peter·Parker。但Tony通过Steve知道，Peter的嘴唇的确破了，为了保险起见他还让Steve拍了照片。照片里的男孩似乎没有受到什么情绪上的影响，在舞台上表演的相当投入，只是嘴巴上那个被咬破的伤口还是很显眼。他终于完全确定了这几天他见到的Peter·Parker都是同一个人——如果不是这样，他真的会懊悔死的。  
Natasha仔细的看过了Tony的下巴和眼睛，淡定的下结论：“他没有使出全力。”  
“我看 不见得。”Tony对这个结论非常不赞同，“给我一个理由。”  
Natasha抬起眼眸，面无表情：“他的格斗技巧是我教的。”  
“Och......”Tony顿时觉得被打过的地方更疼了。  
“你说他不仅打了你，还吻了你，”Natasha喝了一口伏特加，“这我倒不奇怪，这是他醉酒的怪癖，这里的每一个人都知道。”  
“得了吧Nat，你知道我不是在乎这个。”Tony叹了一口气，他扶住自己的头，“我只是，做了很坏的事。很坏。”  
“我想你应该庆幸，”Natasha扬起下巴看着他，“不管你白天对Peter做了什么，晚上的他都不会太知情。”  
“你这话什么意思？”  
“他们是不同的人格，Tony，”Natasha摇了摇头，“这件事本来只有我和他婶婶知道，但是，”她摊开一只手，“如果你被他撩动了心弦，我想还是有必要让你也清楚一点。”  
“......”  
如果他们都是同一个Peter·Parker，那么他们一定是不同的人格。  
Tony不是没有想到过这个可能性，可他仍然很没有耐心的伤害了Peter，就为了昨天那个Peter不愿意承认的吻。  
他只是很生气，为什么Peter不愿意承认。  
他本来以为就算是多重人格，Peter也应该欣然的接受自己给出的一切，而不是晚上爽完白天又退回原位。  
“夜晚出现的这个是小黑，而白天在你公司的那个是小白，他们各自独立，所以记忆也没有办法互通，一个出来活动，另一个就在大脑里休息。”Natasha用红色的指甲敲了敲桌子，她光看表情就知道Tony在疑惑些什么。  
“......我的天。”现在Tony不得不承认，他的确做了很坏的事情，“可是，他是本来就这样吗？还是说......”  
“Tony，我不管你究竟对Peter抱有什么样的看法，但这孩子绝对不是故意想要戏弄你，”Natasha严肃了起来，“你要是也经历过他所经历的，未必能比他更坚强。”  
“What's going on？”Tony突然有一种不太好的预感。  
“Peter14岁的时候曾亲眼目睹了他叔叔Ben的死。”Natasha给自己续了一杯酒，也给Tony推了一杯过去，“他父母去世的时候他也在现场，那时他很小，但也已经记事了。从那时起他开始和叔叔婶婶生活，他们就相当于Peter的父母，甚至可以说，是他们把Peter从失去父母的深渊里拖出来的。”  
“Ben是被抢劫犯枪杀的，Peter目睹了一切，这无异于让他再一次失去父亲——他又想起了那些不好的事情。从那之后，Peter就分裂出了会在夜晚保护他的人格——小黑——因为Ben是在晚上离开的。”  
“在Peter15岁那一年，小黑发现了杀害Ben的凶手，而那个时候我已经在教他格斗技巧了。”Natasha看着Tony，后者露出了一个苦涩的表情，显然是明白了Peter对自己确实没使全力，“他在激动的情况下重伤了那个家伙，但不管怎么说他也只是个孩子，当小黑人格也感到害怕的时候，Peter就分裂出了更加完全化的‘加强版小黑’——Black。他没有什么道德感，弱化了所有的负面情绪，但他可以拥有小黑的记忆，而其他两种人格并不能够拥有他的记忆。”  
“所以说，现在在Peter的身体里，同时拥有着三种人格？”Tony无法想象这种感觉，但他知道这一定很不舒服。  
“严格来说不算是，”Natasha皱了一下眉头，“我有一个相熟的客人，他是研究这方面的专家，据他所说小黑和Black同属于一种人格的两种不同状态，而后者只需要定期释放出来，以避免Peter的大脑受到长时间的压抑而损伤。”她停顿了一下，“实际上在他成年之前，May都在控制他的睡眠时间，这让小黑和Black基本没有什么出现的机会，她对此很是自责。”  
“May是他的婶婶，对吧，”Tony的心情很复杂，“所以你才代替她成为了临时监护人？”  
“毕竟她现在在澳大利亚专门参加了分裂人格的治疗研究。”Natasha耸耸肩。  
“等等，这种病是可以治疗的，对吗？”Tony抓住了重点。  
“说实话，我不知道。”Natasha端起杯子，“那位客人给出的方法是先通过录像的方式进行人格间的沟通以建立联系，这方法挺有效的，Peter的人格算是我见过的案例里相处最和谐的了，不过他们最近倒是都有了小秘密。”  
Tony看着Natasha玩味的眼神，明确的知道了那些小秘密都是怎么回事。  
“而想要治愈这种病，只能一个个消灭多余的人格。好在，目前我们已经有了一个完备的计划。”Natasha低下头，闭上眼睛：“Tony，我很抱歉这样说，不过你知道我没有父母，我不太能想象这种失去父亲两次的感觉，我想我不能理解Peter的，你都可以理解。”  
“Stop，我知道你想说什么。”Tony做了一个禁止的手势，闭上眼睛尽量远离这个打感情牌的女人，“我不再追究了，还不行吗？”  
毕竟如果真如Natasha说的那样，昨天殴打劫匪的Peter只是出于打击犯罪的本能，而亲吻他的，不过是一个没有道德感的醉酒小恶魔，他实在不应该为了这个而老鹿乱顶。  
“小白何其无辜啊，”Natasha露出了一个得逞的笑容，怂恿道，“如果你和他搞好关系，说不定可以得偿所愿啊。”  
“好了，我会去道歉的！”Tony坐在吧台旁边皱着眉头一脸抗拒，脑子里面一锅粥，不是很想接受这个现实。  
但他也不得不承认，他开始心疼那个小家伙了。  
“你的西装我送去干洗了，Black和小黑都很感谢你。”Natasha站起身，回到吧台里面拿酒，“至于小白，我猜他明天会去我家，建议你拿上他的头盔去换你的外套。”  
“Peter就是Peter，不要说那么多代号来为难我......我会去的。”Tony不太情愿的嘟囔，“不过现在，给我一杯马丁尼，不加橄榄。”他知道Natasha这里只有鲜橄榄，可对他来说不是咸橄榄他宁愿不要。  
“Peter很喜欢橄榄的，我想如果你含住一枚橄榄，他会很乐意来吻你。”  
“Nat!”


	7. 07

07.  
Peter再一次丢了工作，他不敢再让小黑知道这件事情。好在他还可以在傍晚之前去报社面试，并在那里得到了一份提供照片的兼职。  
Tony·Stark再令人失望，公司的内部相机也还是很好用，Peter唯一庆幸的就是他可以在离职之后仍然保留这个相机，虽然他的东西都还放在公司的工位上，甚至于，他还没有去向人事部门的主管提交辞职报告。  
Natasha打电话来说，Steve把Peter的头盔送到了她家，让Peter结束了面试就过去拿，她会给他留门。Peter在14岁时就已经认识Natasha了，只不过那个时候他还只是Natasha资助的一个普通青少年，多年来的相处使两个人早已经成为了没有血缘关系的亲人，经历过了昨天的事情，Peter确实挺想见一见她的，所以刚刚结束面试就马不停蹄的骑上摩托去了Natasha家。在停摩托的时候，Peter看到Natasha家门口停着一辆骚包的红金色跑车。他从背包侧面掏出手机拍了一张照片，毕竟，哪个男孩不爱车呢？

“Ms.Romanoff，This crazy car parked outside......”Peter进门的时候显得有点兴奋，至少比Tony见到过的时候都有鲜活的生机，但当Peter看清他坐在沙发上的时候，那种鲜活就像是一根烧完的仙女棒，只剩下了又黑又硬的一脸疑惑，“What...What are you doing......?”  
“呃，来拿我的外套？”Tony尴尬的笑笑，眼睛的青紫已经淡的几乎快看不见了。  
“你，你和Ms.Romanoff你们......”Peter不太能想到Tony的外套会留在Natasha家的其他理由。  
“叫我Nat，Peter，”Natasha从厨房里走出来纠正，她穿着普通的T恤和牛仔裤，手里拿着两杯咖啡，“外套是前天晚上你喝醉了之后，Tony借给你穿的。”她加重了“你”字，Peter明白那是什么意思。  
“哦，对不起......”Peter单手抄在腋下，另一只手攥成一个拳头压在嘴唇上，他偷偷地看向Tony，看到对方脸上并没有异色才放下了心。  
“没关系，你那时喝断片了，能记住才怪呢。”Tony试图缓和气氛。  
“你们两个的咖啡。”Natasha把咖啡放到茶几上，Peter连忙摆手：“不不，我不多留了，Nat，我拿了头盔就走......”太阳马上就要下山了，他害怕再坐一会儿会在众目睽睽之下变换人格。  
“别紧张，Peter，”Natasha的表情毫无波澜，“Tony已经猜到了你的情况，而且我敢说，你们两个之间绝对有误会，剩下的你跟他谈。”最后一句话是对Tony说的，她反手拍了拍他的肩膀，然后向门口走去，“我约了人，先走一步。”  
“那我也......”Peter几乎是夺门而出，赶在Natasha之前出了门，他跑下门口的阶梯，然后转过身用夸张的口型无声的表达惊恐：“What??!他知道了？！”  
“是的。”Natasha露出一抹高深莫测的笑，“我很高兴我们就快要一家亲了。”说完，没等Peter反应过来，她就从草丛里拿出了那个让Peter心心念念的头盔，戴在了自己的头上，翻身骑上摩托扬长而去。  
Peter后知后觉在身上一顿摸索，车钥匙早就已经不见踪影了。  
“呃......”Tony也跟出了门，拿出了自己的车钥匙向Peter展示，“需要我送你去酒吧等她吗？”

“不用了，我在家里等她。”Peter就是不想再和Tony纠缠下去。  
“Ops.”Tony假装失手，把大门关了起来，面对着Peter震惊的表情，他高举双手以示无辜。  
Peter瞪着他，心里惊叹此人的无耻。  
“上车吧，Peter，”Tony难得认真了起来，他郑重的说，“我是认真想要道歉，我想我们需要好好聊聊，不要拒绝我好不好？”  
Peter再一次觉得惊讶，他从没听到过Mr.Stark用这样近乎无奈央求的语气说过话。  
他这样骄傲的人。Peter舔了舔嘴唇，在他的眼里，即便Mr.Stark昨天很混蛋，今天也依然很耀眼。这是他长久以来的习惯了，他看Tony，永远带着日晕一般的光环。  
“您又是为什么而道歉呢？”Peter有点丧气，他觉得自己似乎永远没有足够硬的心肠，特别是对Tony·Stark。  
“为我的无礼。”Tony赶紧抓住机会，不上车也无所谓，最起码Peter肯听他说，这就已经很不错了，他一个做了那样事情的人哪敢要求那么多？他快步走下台阶：“为了我昨天...不分青红皂白，为了我的粗鲁，还有说了那些奇怪的话......甚至，羞辱你，但是Kid，你要相信我真的不是成心想那么做的，我向你保证！”除此之外，他一句也不敢替自己分辨。  
Peter站在原地，双手抓着背包的带子，努着嘴低着头。他知道那个时候Tony是因为不知道他有其他的人格，但他毕竟也是真的感觉委屈，听了这些话难免情绪泛滥。  
“对不起，Peter。”Tony站在Peter面前，放低声音缓缓道。  
这三个字才算是彻底戳中了Peter的点。  
“没关系，”Peter轻声说，“是我有所隐瞒您才......”  
“所以，你愿意接受我的道歉吗？”Tony紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，甚至是有点小心翼翼的问。  
“是的，Mr.Stark.”Peter抬起了头，露出了一张苍白的小脸儿，“我为我昨天的话向您道歉。”  
“什么？哦，”Tony一挥手，“不用，你说得对，我是挺混蛋的，特别是昨天那个样子......”  
Peter听着Tony的声音，感觉眼前的景物都在渐渐消失，他闭上眼睛：“Mr.Stark？......”  
“什么事...Peter！Peter！”Tony及时抱住了失去意识的Peter，可无论他怎么着急呼喊怎么猛烈摇晃，Peter都没有要醒过来的迹象。  
“Shit!”Tony一把抱起男孩，向车边跑去，他打开副驾驶的车门把男孩塞进去，自己再飞奔到另一侧上车，可当他火急火燎的系上安全带之后才发现，男孩已经醒了，而且一直在用那双满是惊恐的大眼睛看着他。  
“......”Tony和他面面相觑，两个人保持着姿势一动不动，“...呃，‘小黑’？”  
Peter一脸的惊慌失措，他双手捂住大张的嘴巴。  
“看来是了，别紧张，放轻松。”Tony松了一口气，看来Peter的身体没有问题，只是因为人格交换才发生了短暂的昏厥，“Natasha跟我说了你们的情况，所以...我现在是知情人士。”  
“对不起Mr.Stark!I'm so sorry！！”Peter晃着头有些后怕的说，“有关于打到您的事情我是听Steve说了之后才知道的，我真的是无心的！其实我一直觉得很对不起您，但是一直没有机会向您道歉，而且，而且我没敢告诉小白，这一切与小白无关，他真的什么都不知道！您怪我吧！如果您还是生气的话，我可以让您打回来......”  
“停，停，没那个必要。”Tony试图插话安抚一下小黑的情绪，可他还是没忍住吐槽，“虽然你们之中一定有一个亲了我不止一次，你不记得了吗？这个才是真的需要补偿。”他看着Peter茫然的表情补充道，“除非认真恋爱，否则我可是从来不和任何人接吻的。”  
“哦我的天啊我很抱歉Mr.Stark！”Peter几乎是抓住自己的头皮在崩溃，“我想我能猜到是谁做的，但是先生，我我不知道该怎么补偿您这个！”  
Tony听着他的哭腔就知道，按他的逻辑一定是“亲回来”才能补偿自己。这样就差不多了，Tony玩够了，故作大度的安抚道：“好了好了，我原谅你打我那一拳，但亲我这件事，我已经从小白身上讨回来了，关于这一点，我才刚刚和他道了歉，就在你出现之前。”  
“哦天哪，哦，Thanks god，”Peter闻言，立刻松了口气，接着他开始大口喘气，抓着头皮 红着眼睛，一脸劫后余生的样子看着Tony，感激的快要哭出来了，他可不想去亲吻这个男人，“谢谢您Mr.Stark，您真是个好人！”  
“不客气。”Tony故作极有涵养的姿态抬手示意并颔了下首，他整理了一下刚刚抱着Peter跑动时弄乱的衣服，和颜悦色，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我开车送你去Natasha的酒吧好吗？”说完，他就发动了车，准备一脚油门冲出去。  
“不，不用了，Sir，我可以自己走过去，小白他希望我这么做。”  
“什么？”Tony在座位上一个趔趄，准备踩油门的脚来了个急刹车。他一脸的不可思议，觉得这突如其来的信息量让他有点难以置信。

“呃，因为我能够明白小白的一些残余情绪，他......他似乎不想坐您的车，也很抗拒您的吻。”  
“或者说...他想立刻就逃离您身边，Mr.Stark.”


	8. 08

08.  
自从那天Peter执意要自己走去酒吧打工开始，Tony就有很长一段时间不去酒吧了。他托Natasha把Peter的胸卡还了回去，并且指派Peter去英国跟进新的项目，谁知对方竟然一走三个月。Tony再三跟Pepper确认，可她只是说项目在英国的合作方是出了名的难缠的，Peter还没有回来反而是个好消息。  
果然是很想逃离我身边。Tony每每想到这个就异常烦躁，紧接着又惯常沮丧。他可不管Pepper的说辞，就是觉得心里空落落的，做什么都没有精神。  
他也想过联系Peter——搞到联系方式很简单——甚至飞到英国去找他，可是以什么样的身份呢？他的老板吗？那不是他想要的。  
“不至于吧铁罐，”Steve给他送来一瓶威士忌，坐在他的办公桌上温和的打趣他，“Peter的工作是你指派给他的，我们也有差不多三个月没有见到他了。”  
“这绝对是我近三年来做出的最愚蠢的决定。”Tony倒了两杯威士忌，把其中一杯递给Steve。  
“是啊，没有你三年前在泳池派对上突然宣布不再研究钢甲蠢。”  
“别戳我痛处。”Tony警告道，隧及坐在椅子上托着脸拉长声音，“我只是，我只是没法不想着他......”  
“嘿，听着，”Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，“我从来没有见过Peter喜欢哪个男人，所以这话我也不好说，不过你看看我和Bucky，还有比我们更糟糕的情况吗？”  
“别跟我提那个长得像土豆的家伙，我可没忘记当初你俩打起架来满地吐血的样子。”  
“怪我，是我知道他偷亲我才打了他。”Steve替自己的伴侣澄清“是我太伤他的心了。我那时还不知道自己会爱上他呢。”  
“是的是的，那么Peter下手还真轻啊，是吧huh？”Tony一口喝干了酒，“你知道上一次我去你那儿喝酒，你的小土豆给我放了两颗，无签，鲜橄榄。”他夸张的做着手势，“你别想替他打掩护，我知道一定是他。然后，我就挨了Peter一拳，这就是一切霉运的起因。”  
“Bucky不喜欢你也不是一天两天了，我可不打算替他开脱。”Steve觉得无所谓，他笑着跳下桌子，整理了一下衣服，“好了，我开车来的，再喝下去就不是良好公民了，晚上来酒吧找我吗？”  
“让替你开车那小子回家，我就去。”Tony知道Steve绝不可能酒驾，那么Bucky一定在楼下等，便不再挽留他。  
“那就说定了。”Steve打了个响指。

傍晚的曼哈顿华灯初上，Tony走在街上看着路灯一盏盏亮起，心情比白天好了许多。初冬的微风挟裹着寒意肆意穿透他的大衣，他打了个寒颤，努力把自己裹得更紧一点。  
街道上已经开始有人在布置圣诞节的装饰品，Tony想起来三年前的圣诞节前夕，自己在一个有加热功能的泳池旁边，只穿着泳裤举杯向全世界宣布，Stark工业将无限期推迟有关于钢铁战甲的研发制造计划。  
他记得第二天报纸上出现的照片丑的让人震惊，那些记者形容他是“酩酊大醉的花花公子混淆了童话与现实的世界，就像一个拿着棒棒糖坐上摩天轮的孩子，把科技的进步当做游戏，永远无法对自己的行为负责”。  
甚至还有人说，恐怕只有把他的老爸从坟墓里叫醒，他才能意识到自己是在侮辱父辈的成功，而他的言论就像一个试图掩盖个人造成的祸患的Loser。  
有的时候，时间真的是一味良药。它能够让波涛汹涌的生活，逐渐变得波澜不惊。但更多时候，即使是时间，也无法完全治愈一个人心底的疮疤，同样也无法了结思念。  
路边的商店突然大声放起了音乐，Tony耳膜一震回过神来，头皮一阵发麻，他突然有点想念Peter。他很想告诉Peter，他不想再一个人过圣诞节了，再也不想了，甚至有那么一个瞬间，他想坦白，坦白他对于Peter的感觉，坦白那种他也说不准的感觉，坦白他是个懦夫，坦白他那点可怜的大男子主义自尊心。可是他不敢。他怕他说了，Peter就再也不会回到他身边了。  
他感觉，他已经抓不住那个人了。  
手机铃声响了起来，是Steve，Tony暂时从那种纠结的情绪中脱离出来，接起电话：“我就快到了，我是走着去的......”  
“Tony？很抱歉我这里有突发情况，今晚不能去酒吧了，”Steve气喘吁吁的说，Tony听到那边一片嘈杂，有人在说“叫救护车”。  
“发生了什么？”他瞬间紧张了起来。  
“Bucky从梯子上摔下来了，我想他的腿可能摔断了！”Steve的声音听起来很着急。  
“Oh ,come on!”Tony翻着白眼大声抱怨着，Steve在电话那边真诚的道歉：“对不起，Tony，我们下次再约？”  
“好了好了，你自己联系Pepper，我的医疗团队比救护车可快得多。”Tony无可奈何，“我不是真的讨厌那个土豆，你不要让他死了。”  
“Okay,我再联系你！”Steve说着，急急挂断了电话。  
Tony紧接着发信息给Pepper，告诉她需要调动医疗团队，在得到了肯定的回答之后，他站在人潮汹涌中，忽然不知道接下来该去哪里了。

他漫无目的的闲逛，围着音乐喷泉打转，月色，霓虹，都经过那层薄薄的水面折射而多添了几点朦胧的意蕴。只是，有点冷。  
十二点的钟声敲响，Tony打了个喷嚏，不禁再度裹紧大衣，吸吸鼻子加速快走，他决定去随便哪个酒吧喝一杯，暖暖他快冻透的身子骨。  
终于到了酒吧附近，Tony已经累的一把老骨头咯嘣响，不过过了文艺电影的瘾还是很值得的。他一点也不觉得狼狈，大老远就开始猜测酒吧里有没有可以说得上话的老熟人，他看到酒吧门口有一对年轻人缠抱在一起，这年轻的爱情让他的心里有一丝温暖，但在看清了酒吧门口搂抱的人究竟是谁时，Tony愣住了。

“Peter？”Tony犹豫着叫出了对方的名字，看着面前两人从停住纠缠到分开，慢慢的走上前，“你回来了？我还以为我看错了，你是什么时候回来的？为什么不告诉我？这家伙又是谁？”

Peter回过头看着这个一脸受伤甚至有点咄咄逼人的男人，仔细看了半天才看出来他是谁，他笑了起来：“还真巧啊宝贝，我没想到能在这见到你。”  
Tony听到“宝贝”两个字就知道，眼前这个一脸坦然的Peter一定是Black。  
“Pete，你不如先回答了这位先生的问题，我看他好像蛮在意的。”一直站在一旁的高个子男人说话了，他开口叫着Peter的昵称，这让Tony很不舒服。男人比Peter高一些，有一头柔顺的浅棕色短发，他带着笑容，尽管Tony对他充满敌意，可他依然保持着谦和。  
“哦，说的对。宝贝，这位是Harry，Harry·Osborn，是我最好的朋友。Harry，这位是Mr.Stark，你要了解他可以直接Google，反正你从不看新闻。”说这话时，Peter和Harry互相把手臂搭在对方的肩膀上，相视而笑。  
Harry伸出一只手想要和Tony握手：“您好，Mr.Stark，认识您很高兴。”  
“‘朋友’？”Tony握住Harry的手敷衍的晃动了一下，对着Peter露出了一个讽刺的笑容，酸的像个醋罐，“你们刚刚看着可不像普通的朋友。”  
“是啊，我们几年没见了，让我想想......自从高中毕业吧？”Peter看着Harry笑的灿烂。  
“实际上是高中你转学之后，”Harry纠正道，“我们总是阴差阳错碰不到一起。”  
“呃，很抱歉打断你们，”Tony举起双手，他可受够了这两个人甜蜜蜜的德性了，“Harry，很高兴认识你，不过眼下能请你暂时离开这儿吗？我有一些私事想问问Peter，呃，有点急，时不待人。”  
“没问题，Mr.Stark，”出乎意料的是，Harry答应的十分痛快，“我们本来也要各自回去了，您可以和Pete谈任何事。”  
“是啊，他赶飞机。”Peter露出一个玩味的笑容，“不用太着急，宝贝。”  
“他还是这么变态huh？”Harry笑着对Tony打趣，然后转头对Peter说，“我去前面街口打车，有机会见！”  
“那就是永别了吧，”Peter也挥挥手，“一路顺风。”

Peter背对着Tony站在那里，等Harry彻底消失在街角才转过身，脸上的笑容早就荡然无存：“你赶跑一个就要赔我一个。”  
“什么时候回来的？”Tony感觉自己的鼻尖已经冻透了。  
“今天傍晚下的飞机，”Peter掏出烟盒一抖，叼住弹出来的那根，“英国那个项目负责人叫Thor的，总是缠着我出去喝酒，我是偷偷跑回来的，瞒着公司，当然也就瞒住了你啊宝贝。”  
“我可一点也不好奇他为什么要找你喝酒。”Tony想起那一晚Peter喝醉之后的热情亲吻，心都凉了半截。  
Peter点着了烟。Black是唯一一个真的会抽烟的人格，他的表情自然，动作熟练，这倒勾的Tony心痒痒。他已经很久没有抽过烟了，现在看着Peter的吞云吐雾，竟然也有一丝想尝尝那烟的味道。  
Peter抬眼看到Tony舔了舔嘴唇，不由得笑了起来，他知道对方一定不是真的想抽烟，干脆用牙齿叼着烟戏谑的说：“本来我是想和Harry回家叙旧的，you know，在对方洗澡的时候偷袭，挤在我的单人床上聊聊天，”他看到Tony的表情又开始变得扭曲，心情瞬间就变好了，“但是你把他吓跑了宝贝，以上的事情你让我去和谁做呢？”  
Tony的脑子里都是Peter所形容的画面，他当然不会觉得Harry适合出现在这个画面里。  
Tony想起那天晚上Peter在他怀里纠缠亲吻的样子，咽了咽口水，他很想干脆着了Peter的道，告诉他，今晚他会和Peter一起完成这些事情，如果可以，甚至能多做点什么。  
但Tony也清楚的记得小黑告诉过他的那些话，Peter也许真的讨厌他——虽然想到这个就让他心里搅动很不舒服。他不能趁Peter变成Black就对他的肉体做出什么事。  
多想想Nat，Tony。他告诫自己。Nat要是知道你明知故犯，会把你的脸按在地上来回摩擦三千遍。  
“You just a kid.”Tony嗓子眼发颤。  
“If I were just a kid，”Peter向前走了两步，把剩下的烟卷塞到Tony微张的嘴里，“why would you kiss me?”  
Tony含着那根Peter刚刚咬过的烟卷，浅浅吸了一口，一种裹着辛辣的甜腻水果味卷住了舌头：“到底是谁先......”他戛然而止，不想再被一个年轻男孩压制的翻不得身。  
Peter看着Tony一副欲言又止的样子，直白的嘲笑道：“Mr.Stark，You are pathetic.都三十多岁的人了还是没有自我认知——你尝试接纳Peter·Parker的所有人格，可Peter·Parker们却并不喜欢你啊。”  
“听着，我不想打击你，但是如果你想和Peter·Parker搞在一起，就得知道他喜欢什么样的人，如果你只高傲的给他些你以为他会喜欢的，他也只能给你他以为你会喜欢的，你们永远看不懂对方真正的样子。”

Natasha坐在吧台后面，调出了一杯血腥玛丽。  
“ How'd a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?”一个留着黑色卷发的男人坐在吧凳上，接过她递过来的酒。  
“Fella done me wrong.”Natasha勾了勾嘴角，假装感叹。  
“You got lousy taste in men, kid.”男人听她这么说，笑了起来，轻呷一口红色的酒液。  
“He's not so bad.”Natasha故作认真的点了点头，“他至少教了我一些治疗人格分裂的法子。”  
“是吗？听上去他是个学者？”  
“他告诉我，Peter现阶段这种人格相处的方法不是长久之策，需要渐渐把次人格消灭。虽然从此他就赖在这里不走了，”Natasha给自己也调了一杯酒，喝了一口，“那个人不就是你吗，Bruce？”她停顿了一下，一双深邃的眼睛意味深长的看着男人。  
“好了，喝了这杯酒，我能保证最起码在今晚，Hulk不会出现。”这样的眼神让Bruce有点害羞，眼神躲闪了起来，他开玩笑的说：“我还没有消灭次人格的时候，可是会变身的。”  
Natasha笑了。她微微低下头，柔顺的红色发丝顺着耳际烫成一个漂亮的弧度，显得她更加妩媚动人。  
Bruce看着她绝美的脸庞，轻声低语：“我想请你喝一杯。”  
Natasha抬起头，有那么一瞬间的不可思议，但很快她眨了眨眼睛，有点好笑的调侃：“我可是酒吧老板，Sir.”  
Bruce后知后觉的张开了嘴巴，隧及窘迫的满脸通红。  
Natasha看着他有些慌乱的模样，再一次露出了笑容：“这次还是你请吧。”  
自从Bruce出现在这间酒吧，她的笑容就变得多了起来。  
这还真是头一遭，Natasha想。  
不过，有个这样的“头一遭”，不是比什么都强吗？


	9. 09

09.  
Tony久违的赖床了，直到临近中午才从被子里露出了脑袋。  
昨晚他翻来覆去的难以入眠，一口气喝光了Steve送他的威士忌，还是只能躺在床上摊成一个大字看着天花板发呆，最后还是吞了大把的药片才勉强入睡。  
睡梦中依然不能安宁，Peter就像一个前来审判他罪行的法官一样，正襟危坐并细数他的诸多罪孽。  
三十几岁的大男人，居然梦遗了。  
总之就是憋的。Tony郁闷地想，他把脸凑到镜子前，仔细看着那张有点水肿的脸。  
黑眼圈，皮肤干燥，嘴唇有些起皮，没有修剪的胡渣从下巴上冒出来，就连头发也失了往日鞋油般的光泽。  
这一切都是拜Peter所赐。  
Tony从昨天回到家里就觉得心乱如麻，他当然知道这种感觉是为了什么。他不得不承认，他喜欢Peter，甚至说，已经爱上了Peter。  
“清醒点，Tony·Stark。”Tony拍了拍自己的脑袋，他搞不清楚自己究竟是因为哪一个“Peter”才喜欢上了这个男孩，他说不清楚是从什么时候开始的，也许Peter只是把他搞得心疼又内疚呢？甚至，也许只是让他的荷尔蒙无限躁动起来了呢？  
“你哪有资格觉得你是真的喜欢他？”Tony自言自语，这种感情上的刺激让他觉得自己简直是个蒙骗并消遣别人的混蛋，极度的不负责任。  
他讨厌自己这样，尽管他已经不知不觉的为了Peter摒弃了许多诱惑。  
他知道自己再也回不去以前的那种生活了，这三个月他开始抗拒所有的“免洗”一夜情，学会用虚晃的招数躲避或男或女的纠缠，他甚至开始在每晚睡前想着Peter的动作表情傻笑。  
Tony咬了咬牙。说到底自己就是贱得慌，Peter也没有拿自己怎么样，自己就这样不争气，连全身上下唯一可以勾引......吸引Peter回心转意的脸都保不住了。想到了Harry和Thor一对黑白双煞的脸，Tony靠着镜子一顿捶胸顿足恨铁不成钢。  
门铃响了三声，Tony一脸黑气的下楼去开门，Clint拎着早餐出现在门口。自从Peter出差，Natasha就让Clint每天来给Tony送个“早饭”，不论早晚，雷打不动，理由是Tony情场失意，需要关爱。她甚至把Peter拥有双重人格的事情一并告诉了Clint，就为了控制住他那张不分场合、不分对象、总想撺掇Peter谈恋爱的嘴。  
“我的天，你不是吧？！”Clint一见Tony的脸就哈哈大笑了起来。Tony摸摸脸，忽然反应过来对方在笑什么，遂即凶狠的一瞪眼:“怎么？有意见？！”  
Clint连连摆手，一面说着“不敢不敢”，一面把早餐递过去:“Nat说你在失意中，怕你饿死呢，喏。”  
“你有必要连着说三个月？”Tony气闷，接过早餐，趿着鞋往屋里走。  
“话不能这么说，”Clint笑嘻嘻地伸手带上门，走到沙发旁坐下，“你看，Nat不是说了吗？你和Peter看着很合适，但你太花心了。”  
Tony知道Natasha指的是他总周旋于不同人格之间，但Clint只以为Natasha是瞧不惯他情史太多。他翻个白眼，心想那Harry就合适了他个奶油小白脸？Thor就合适了他个无脑肌肉怪？  
“当然了，这话你也别太当真，”像是听到他的腹诽，Clint呵呵一笑，指了指Tony的头发，“你看你这样‘凌乱美’好歹也是美，如果换做别人，就是不修边幅，邋里邋遢，还不如去死。”  
“都三个月了，那小混蛋的消灭治疗怎么样了？”Tony没听出来Clint不着痕迹的嘲讽，心情稍霁，遂若无其事的关心。  
“毫无进展，我跟你说吧。”Clint拍了一下大腿，把Tony吓了一跳，“Nat直到上个月才告诉我这事，还有人比我知道的更晚吗？我是说Peter有很多个人格这事？”  
“三个，确切来说是两个。”Tony纠正道，他把早餐往茶几上一放，也坐下来，“不过你大概不是最后一个，Steve好像还不知道这事？”  
“你这样说我觉得好受多了。”  
“那就继续说，你说毫无进展是什么意思？”  
“Nat说，现在缺乏一个可以保护Peter的人，一个真正可以代替这些人格保护他的人。”Clint严肃了起来，“Peter分裂的时间太长了，他需要一个真正了解他遗憾的人，他需要有人来帮他填补这个遗憾。可实际上，就连Nat也不敢说完全了解他——毕竟，这遗憾很有可能是他叔叔的离世，人死不能复生啊。”  
Tony看着自己的手指头，一言不发。  
“Tony，要我说，你应该趁这个机会融入Peter的生活。”Clint说，“我知道Peter那天亲了你，虽然他有这个恶习，但他也不是谁都亲的......”  
“他昨天晚上才说，我不了解真正的Peter·Parker，也不知道他喜欢什么样的人，他还说我没有自我认知，我被一个小孩子教育的狗血淋头。”Tony提不起精神。  
“拜托，除了你，还有什么人更适合吗？”  
Tony痛苦的哼唧一声，双手抱头，恨不得把脑袋扎进两腿之间。  
就在昨天晚上Peter还开心的和别人搂搂抱抱呢。Tony心烦意乱，他觉得自己的确不够格做那个了解Peter并保护他的人。  
这世道，风水轮流转，山水有相逢。一开始是Tony气势汹汹，志在必得，现在却也是他连一点奢望都不敢有。如果这是一个死循环，那么Tony已经在开头就被踢出了局。  
更何况，Peter对Tony的惩罚不是拒绝他，而是更为残忍的直接告诉他，Tony是如何的自高自傲、居高临下、口是心非，这对于Tony可以涵盖宇宙的自尊心是一种极为过分的挑衅。  
经过一番艰难的挣扎，Tony把一直埋在两肘见的脑袋抬了起来，喉咙干涩的吐口：“或许，会有人比我更合适......”  
“你这半天就烦这个？”Clint惊呆，“就因为昨天Peter给了你一番‘爱的教育’，你就想‘化小爱为大爱’的去当妈妈桑？！”

Tony震惊了。  
昨天夜里他谴责了自己千千万万遍，以为无论他说什么Peter都会无动于衷，直到刚刚好不容易才下定决心牺牲自我，想着既然如此，干脆各退一步，给对方时间去处理关于人格的问题。  
敢情他以为的牺牲，其实是在逃避现实？  
真是祸不单行，有人淡定的给他半支烟再嘲讽他一顿，就有人绣口一吐，告诉他“你这是要当妈妈桑”。Tony的心情更差了。  
“Tony！我们是你的朋友，不是你的灵魂导师！”Clint苦口婆心的样子和他说的话完全背道而驰，“你得确定自己是不是真的喜欢Peter，如果已经确定了，就该下手了！守门的老猫有奶喝，要抢占先机才能有更大的成功率！”  
“......你是不是想说中国的那句‘近水楼台先得月’来着？”  
“你可真扫兴！”


	10. 10

10.  
Tony很少能在白天见到Peter，但当他加入了Peter的治疗方案，那就像是一根无形的绳索，将他们结结实实的捆在了一起。  
“真的有这个必要吗？”Tony苦着一张脸，试图向Natasha耍赖，“让我住到Peter家，就像把一只狼和一只兔子放在一起。”  
“这是Bruce的方案，我们必须无条件遵从。”Natasha叉着腰，微微扬起下巴伸出一根手指，“你也希望他痊愈的，对吧？”  
于是，Tony就这样被迫搬进了Peter的家。  
Bruce的方案要求他们两个无论白天黑夜最好都呆在一起，这样既可以促使他们熟悉对方，又可以更好的建立起信任关系。而且，他们还必须呆在Peter熟悉的环境里。  
显然，这个方案只有那群看热闹不嫌事大的家伙们喜欢。  
Peter被迫放假了，他坐在客厅的沙发里，看着Tony像一个上了发条的神经质一样在屋子的各个角落打转。客厅本就狭小，现在还安置了一张单人床，Tony的行李箱放在床上还没有打开。  
“呃，Mr.Stark，您可以坐一会儿吗？”Peter说话先举手。  
“哦，好，好的。”Tony扭过头看他，紧张兮兮的回答，嘴角却一直抽动——其实他只是觉得Peter举着手的样子又蠢又萌而已。  
Tony走到沙发旁坐下，和Peter之间只有半个屁股的距离。他不知道这个红色旧沙发是什么情况，又小又软的出奇，他尽量远离Peter才坐下去，可垫子一陷，他们的距离又近了许多。  
Peter看得出他的紧张，可他自己也不轻松，毕竟是让一个曾经强吻过自己的大男人住进自己的家，怎么想都是一件诡异的事情。  
“你......喜欢芭蕾huh？”Tony咳了一声掩饰尴尬，试图打破僵局。他指着墙面上挂着的照片问，照片上的Peter捧着奖杯站在一群芭蕾舞者之间，笑的十分开心。  
“哦，是啊，那一次我们得奖，纽约市的芭蕾舞比赛，这是最后一场，可惜是个亚军，因为跳女主角的那个女孩子在比赛时突然冲评委呕吐，直接吐在了他的秃顶上，后来我们才知道，那女孩怀孕了，而孩子的父亲是舞团里负责道具的老师......”Peter忽然捂住自己的嘴，满怀歉意的说 ，“对不起Mr.Stark，我紧张时就爱说胡话。”  
“没关系，听你说话能让我不紧张。”Tony觉得这个八卦还挺有意思，他觉得要是Peter不停，他能听这故事听一天。  
“......您喜欢芭蕾舞吗，Mr.Stark？”Peter的耳朵红红的，他不想让气氛冷下去。  
“是的，事实上，我喜欢芭蕾舞是因为，我见过Obie跳芭蕾舞，这简直太逗了，你真应该瞧瞧，他挺着那么大一个肚子在台上踮着脚尖旋转，下来就脚趾骨折了。随后他不得不在开记者招待会时展示他的大脚趾，而我在吃芝士汉堡，Obie问有没有他的份，我说就这一个而我还要吃呢，结果快结束的时候我从口袋里掏出了另一个汉堡，你真应该看看他当时的表情。”Tony捂着脸笑了起来，脑子里满是当时的画面；Peter看着他，抿着嘴唇，不知道应该做出什么反应。Tony看着他的表情，笑声逐渐变干：“好吧这个不好笑，很抱歉。哦，你还练过体操呢？”他迅速指向墙上的另一张照片。  
“呃，是啊，不过自从Nat开始教我格斗技巧，我就再也不去训练了，”Peter撇撇嘴，“反正不管我的肌肉有多有力，平衡能力有多好，都会被揍的鼻青脸肿。”  
“我懂你，真的kid，”Tony深表赞同的拍着Peter的肩膀，“Nat比这世界上最凶的大猩猩巨金刚都要可怕一百倍。”  
Peter看着Tony拍着他肩膀的手，感觉有点微妙，他根本没有听清Tony在说什么，只含糊的答应着：“是啊，我想是的......”  
在茶几下安装了窃听器的Natasha愤怒的把耳机摘下来砸在了酒吧的桌子上，旁边一样戴着耳机的Clint笑的从椅子上翻了过去。  
“那么，你身手一定不错了？”这边Tony和Peter根本不知道发生了什么，还在闲聊着，“我看过你其他人格和劫匪打架，以一对四，我那时以为只是他才那么厉害。”  
“我很高兴这些东西能派上用场，夜晚比白天不安全的多，”Peter已经完全放松下来了，“我只是希望我多学一些东西，可以帮到他们的生活。”  
“那你做的很好了，”Tony立刻表示认同，“你学习过的东西让他们都可以轻松上手，”他指着墙上的照片一一数着，“电子音乐，跳舞，表演，还有唱歌，等等，那是跑酷吗？你还玩这个？”  
“是的，不过后来May说太危险了，我就只能偷偷的跑出去尝试新动作了。”  
“嘿，年轻人，”Tony有点对他刮目相看了，“我以前一直以为你的生活会很,呃，寡淡无趣？但我错了，你的生活可比我精彩多了。”  
“彼此彼此，Sir，”Peter努一下嘴巴做了个小小的鬼脸，“我以前也一直不知道，您会这样亲切的和别人聊天。”  
“那现在你见识到了。”Tony伸出拳头在Peter的肩膀上轻轻碰了一下，Peter笑了起来。  
没有人提到之前的不愉快，也没有人一直沉浸在害羞和窘迫之中，Steve把Natasha丢下的耳机贴在耳朵上，欣慰的扯开了嘴角。  
“他们是在谈论政治吗？”Bucky看着Steve脸上的笑容，扭过头有点担心的问Natasha，而后者仍然满肚子气，冷哼一声：“或者在讨论哪个二战英雄，你知道他就爱听这个。”  
那一边，Tony和Peter继续聊着墙上那些照片和公司员工的出丑八卦，两个人一个赛一个的兴奋。  
经过这场短短的谈话，一直梗在Tony心里的顾虑被彻底的打消了。他喜欢在舞台上光芒四射的Peter和在台下活泼开朗的Peter，当然还有拥有强大诱惑力的Peter，而这些恰恰都是主人格拥有的特点，其他人格就像是放大镜，他们放大了这些特质，但并没有创造特质。  
所以，Tony·Stark喜欢的，只是Peter·Parker，不是小黑，不是Black，而是一个完整的Peter·Parker。  
“有一年感恩节，Harry他爸组装了一个飞行器，他踩着飞行器飞起来，说要去给圣诞树挂星星，Harry觉得丢人死了，站在他家客厅冲他爸爸喊感恩节是吃火鸡的，后来我们才知道，他爸是因为不喜欢火鸡，所以想让Harry以为他穿越了。”Peter盘着一条腿窝在沙发里，抱着一个抱枕，还拿着一瓶可乐。  
“哦，这老爹可真糟糕，”Tony也是一样的姿势，手里拿着一袋薯片，“话说，我是第一次吃这种零食，它们真的是马铃薯片吗？”  
“反正我有正当理由怀疑这是淀粉做的假马铃薯片，你看，”Peter从袋子里拿出两片展示给Tony看，“这些片片形状都一模一样，什么土豆能长成这样？”  
“Bucky.”Tony一本正经的说。  
Peter不禁哈哈大笑，可他笑着笑着，忽然白眼一翻失去了意识，Tony在一瞬间紧张了一下，随即明白过来是小黑快要出现了，他看着窗外逐渐变深的夜色，不禁觉得不可思议——他们居然从早上一直聊到了日落，中间只吃了一份披萨，连洗手间都没去过。  
洗手间？  
“Peter，Peter你快点醒，你家洗手间在哪里？”Tony双手做成桶状冲着Peter的耳朵小声说。  
“唔，就在，在那边，Sir，左手那一间。”Peter迷迷糊糊的伸手一指。  
“等等，你现在是小黑还是小白？”  
“我...我是白天那个......”  
正在酒吧监听的所有人豁然站起身，险些把耳机线拽断。  
这一天的小白比往日里多撑了一个小时，而之后出现的小黑也比以往更带有小白的性格残余，在Natasha的酒吧里，几位不同酒吧的领班都兴奋的欢呼雀跃，只有Bruce一下班就赶过来安慰耽误了生意还白受气的Natasha，即便他知道，Natasha从来不会为了这种小事生气——她只是为Peter高兴，但又害怕情况反复，不想表现出来罢了。  
Peter生性好学，对于新鲜事物永远充满活力，而早些时候Tony也算是社交达人，娱乐性的活动数他最了解。Tony带Peter去陶艺教室，手把手的教他做陶器，Peter也学的很快，他们大手叠小手放在细腻滑软的泥巴上，没有一个人觉得不自在，Peter偶尔用手背蹭蹭脸，像个小花猫一样蹭一鼻尖的泥，Tony还会毫不掩饰的取笑他，而这个时候Peter就会发起进攻，把同样多的泥巴抹在Tony的脸上。  
“你看，你看那是什么？”趁Peter回头张望，Tony面不改色的把自己脸上的泥巴重新抹在了Peter的脸颊上，随后得逞的哈哈大笑。  
烧好的陶器花瓶体表光滑圆润，Tony就教Peter在上面用彩色颜料作画，他一双手把Peter画的栩栩如生，就连早起后不安分的头发卷都能画出层次，Peter也有样学样，把Tony的大致模样描在了瓶子上。  
临走时，陶艺教室的老板走上前问需不需要包装或邮寄，Peter看了看Tony，红着脸表示需要，并给出了May的地址，Tony对此有点喜出望外，不过还是暂时按下不表，只是在走出门后告诉Peter，他保证May一定会喜欢这个礼物的，因为他就很喜欢，这个扯到不行的理由再一次把Peter逗得前仰后合。  
接下来的半个多月里，Tony不是开着跑车带Peter去兜风，就是带着Peter去私人的冲浪泳池，抱着冲浪板扬言要教Peter冲浪——虽然他几次三番从板子上颤颤巍巍站起，又干脆利落的掉下——最后还是Peter迅速的掌握了要领，反过来指点指点Tony的动作技术。Tony看着Peter被湿透的运动衣紧紧包裹着，湿漉漉的头发垂在眼前，长长的呼出一口气，拿起一条大浴巾不由分说的把他裹起来，再默默的拿去另外一条遮挡在腰间，嘴里还嘟囔着：“现在毕竟是冬天，冬天Peter。”  
“可是这里是泳池啊，Mr.Stark，”Peter爽朗的笑着，“您都把水加热了。”  
Tony感觉某个被湿透布料包裹着的部位变得更加难受了。  
在这一段时间里，Tony在手把手的实际操作中教Peter陶艺和绘画，带他兜风和冲浪，也口头描述教了他品酒——毕竟Peter喝起酒来还是有些吓人的，Peter也学的不亦乐乎，丝毫不知疲倦，为表示谢意，他在傍晚时分亲自下厨，炖了土豆和牛肉，还做了西班牙海鲜饭。  
“哇哦，Peter，你有没有兴趣以后兼职我的私人厨师？”Tony吃的津津有味，赞不绝口，“我每天一个人呆着，用甜甜圈和汉堡糊弄糊弄胃口，晚上就靠喝酒，要是永远有你陪我共进晚餐就好了。”  
“我很乐意，Sir，”经过了半个月都相处，Peter已经不再羞怯，他真诚的看着Tony的眼睛，“不过您得答应我，无论如何都不能不顾身体。”  
“你现在就像我老爸，”Tony用手帕擦了擦嘴，“不过我答应你，kid，只要你监督我。”  
“那当然无孔不入。”Peter眨了眨眼。  
“你说我们还要这样听下去吗？”Clint表示怀疑。  
“要不是为了确认Bruce的方案实施情况，我才不想听他们这种幼稚八叉的恩爱宣言。”Natasha云淡风轻。  
“你这话不是也差不多吗？”Steve双手交叉抱胸笑道。  
Peter家的窗户正对着火红的夕阳，Tony和Peter坐在窗口看着那夕阳一点点燃烧，变化，最后隐于层层叠叠的楼宇之间。  
人一吃饱了就容易犯困，Peter玩了一天也觉得有些累了，窝在椅子里烤着夕阳的余温，暖烘烘的睡着了。  
Tony轻轻的把人抱了起来，蹑手蹑脚走进Peter的卧室，把他放在床上。  
这还是他第一次进入Peter的房间。  
Peter的房间十分整洁，桌面上摆放着两台相机，书橱里摆满了各类书籍，空出来的对方也摆着各类小玩意儿。衣橱的两扇门一扇被漆成了蓝色，另一扇则是红色，上面还用黑色的线做出蛛网的样子，夹满了照片。  
不是Peter自己的，也不是他家人的。  
而是Tony的。  
是这半个月里他们一起生活的点点滴滴。  
Tony的心砰砰跳着，逐渐变得温暖。  
床上的Peter在睡梦中翻了个身，拖着半个枕头，枕头下面露出了一个厚厚的本子。  
枕着这个睡不会脖子疼吗？Tony皱着眉头把本子从他的枕头下面拉出来，随手翻了翻。  
因为Tony是个打发时间的人，从来不写日记，所以他也忘记了，Peter是有可能写日记的人。  
那是一本剪报集，每页一张，旁边的空隙里写满了Peter当天的心情之类的。  
剪报全是关于Tony在工业展上取得的成就。  
Tony一直知道并相信于自己的优秀，但他觉得看着Peter书写的感想的成就感，比剪报里面提到的内容多了好几倍。Peter在每一张剪报上毫不吝啬的赞美着Tony的成就，起初只是单纯的赞美和崇拜，可到了后面，Peter开始写了一些自己的看法和感受。  
Peter最喜欢的，就是Tony研究钢铁战甲并穿着它出现在展览会上时的那一部分。Tony看着那一页剪报，眼睛里面有些发烫。  
如果这张在这里，那么接下来的......有那么一瞬间Tony希望Peter没有剪下那张报纸，但他祈祷失败，那篇对他泳池派对的报道就贴在下一页上。  
当他决定放弃研究的时候，所有人都对他极其失望，只有Peter在那张丑陋的照片旁边写着：“我知道Mr.Stark做这个决定很难，但他真的很勇敢。我隐隐约约能够明白一些，或许他只是因为觉得不希望再发死人财，战争是残酷的，两代Mr.Stark都不喜欢战争，而现在这一位，只想要对自己负责，记者用笔讨伐他，可他依然坚持如此。我不知道我想的到底对还是不对，但我始终相信他。”  
“其余人都只会嘲笑我失败了，Peter。”Tony合上本子，用拇指和食指抹了一下眼睛，“我的天，你那时根本没见过我，居然猜对了全部。”他轻声自言自语，然后把那本子放在Peter的床头，附身在他的额头上轻轻一吻。轻的就像是，一片被阳光晒的温暖的花瓣，由半空中擦过他的额头，蹭上了一点温热。

有了Tony的陪伴，Peter渐渐不再害怕夜晚，在接下来的日子里，小黑出现的时间越来越短，后来有整整一个星期，小黑都没再出现。  
Bruce综合了所有的数据，发现Peter的人格是相互合并了，并不是单纯的消灭，融合使小白变得更加完整，Peter的大脑没有丝毫的损伤，而这样无疑是最完美的结果。只是到了午夜，Black还是会出现，每到了这个时候，Tony就会搬来一群救兵分散他的注意力，好让他早点玩累了入睡。  
所以，Natasha一条街的酒吧经常因为领班不在而歇业，亏损一栏的数字连续暴涨。  
可人人都觉得这亏的值，就连Natasha本人也不例外，她每天记录着Peter的生活数据，一天比一天放心。  
Tony本该是那个最不被Peter信任的人，可得到的结果却出乎意料。  
这是为什么呢？恐怕没人不知道。  
谁会不相信自己喜欢的人呢？


	11. 11

11.  
对于一对还没有说破的准恋人来说，在互相暗恋的阶段住在一起，好处固然有许多，但坏处也不少。  
比如说，Tony每天早上醒来的时候，都会看见Peter只穿运动短裤，迷迷糊糊的站在厨房里喝水。  
这谁顶得住？就问谁！顶得！住？！  
Tony看着Peter身上精壮的肌肉，悄悄从床上爬起来，掩护着裆部溜进了洗手间，还得锁上门。  
Peter家的洗手间镜子上贴着一张照片，旁边还有May留下的字条：梳你的头发。  
他对着镜子上贴着的Peter照片大口喘气，在最后关头转向马桶，连卫生纸都省了。  
“Mr.Stark你没事吧？你已经在里面待了三十分钟了，需要我帮忙吗？”Peter有点担心的声音在洗手间外面响了起来。  
“Holy shit！”Tony一分神，弄了一点在手上，连忙打开水龙头冲洗，“我没事，kid，我只是，呃，有点干燥。”  
他按了马桶的冲水键，Peter的声音再次响了起来，这次放心多了：“我去给你冲杯蜂蜜水，Sir，你不要着急。”  
“好的，谢谢。”Tony有苦说不出，还得装出笑容。  
太浓了。Tony一边往手指上打香皂，一边叹气，他什么时候这么憋屈过？  
而Peter在厨房里沏着蜂蜜水，脸上发烧，连脖子也红了起来。  
他能听出来Tony究竟在洗手间里做了什么——况且他一直是站在洗手台前面，Peter透过那扇磨砂玻璃门能隐约看出他的影子。  
他想着Tony刚刚努力放轻的喘息声，搅拌蜂蜜水的手微微颤抖了起来，他屏住呼吸，用左手悄悄把已经抬起头的地方往下按。Peter明白自己很依赖Tony，可他还是不敢相信自己会爱上一个男人，他结合已经拥有的小黑的记忆，思来想去还是只有一个人可以求助。Peter放下搅拌的勺子，给Steve发了短信。  
傍晚时分，Peter和Tony来到了酒吧门口。Peter借口说太久没有来表演原来的同事都有点担心他，而Tony则想起来Steve还欠自己一顿酒。  
“你先去找Steve，我先去个洗手间。”Tony在开门的时候蹭了一手灰。  
“好的Mr.Stark。”Peter松了一口气，他本来还怕Tony要和他一起过去。  
他三步并作两步，几乎是冲到了Steve办公室的门口，刚想敲门，就透过门上那块圆形玻璃看到了房间里面正在发生的事情。  
Steve和Bucky紧紧的拥抱在一起，相互吮吸着对方的嘴唇，他们脱着对方的衣服，想做的似乎并不只是接吻这么简单。  
Peter低声惊呼，立刻转身往外跑，却撞上了刚刚洗完手的Tony。  
“你跑什么呢，kid？”Tony拦住Peter，看着他惊慌的表情和通红的脸，办公室里适时的传来Bucky低吟的声音。  
“......”Peter和Tony两个人站在走廊里，呆呆的看着的方向。  
“呃，Peter，我想起来我们应该回公司一趟，我有一样东西想给你看。”Tony率先打破僵局，推着Peter往外走，而Peter红着脸不迭的点头，极其赞同：“哦说得对，Mr.Stark，我也觉得太久不去上班不太好。”  
没人觉得在下班时间之后才去上班有什么不对，两个人走出酒吧上了车，Tony镇定的踩了油门，Peter才完完全全的把尴尬抛到了脑后。

“这没什么，Peter，”Tony担心Peter会接受不了这种视觉的冲击，向他解释道，“我和Natasha还有Steve，我们是很多年的老朋友了，Steve和Bucky是从小一起长大的发小，他们在上大学的时候就在一起了，起初是Bucky发现了自己对Steve的感情不一般，他很勇敢，知道追求自己爱的人，虽然这一度使他们两个的关系降到冰点，不过你瞧，对的人总会是对的，总能等到对的时间。”  
“而Natasha曾经是特工，后来退休了就成了酒吧老板，Steve和Bucky一起参军又一起退伍，他们都觉得自己是怪胎，无法很好的融入社会，其实我觉得他们这样的想法才真奇怪，不过......我也希望他们活得自在。”他瞥了一眼Peter的表情，加上一句，“当然，如果你不能接受的话，我也可以理解的。”  
“哦不，我明白的，Mr.Stark，其实我很看好他们，只是，只是刚刚看见了尴尬的事情......”Peter连忙解释，“像Steve这样善良的人很适合拥有一个体贴的男朋友，但是我一直无法想象那个画面，呃，今天算彻底见到了。”  
Tony点点头，心里松了一口气，他很怕Peter不能接受这样的关系，那岂不是判了他的死刑？  
Tony把车开进了地下停车场，和Peter一起坐上电梯，刷卡，上行，一直到了大楼顶层的露天草坪上。  
“准备好了吗，Peter？”Tony闭着眼睛自信满满的问，当他看向Peter，却发现对方已经呆住了。  
电梯门早就已经打开了。  
当初就不该把它设计的这么平稳，停下来了都感觉不到。Tony懊恼的瞪了电梯门两眼，走了出去。  
“来吧Peter，来看一看这个大家伙。”  
Peter走下电梯，他的注意力完全不在脚下，只是一直盯着草坪上那个金红相间的物体，微张着嘴，半晌只发出了一声由衷的赞叹：“哇哦——”  
那是一套钢铁飞行战甲，它站在那里，散发着金属的光泽，就像Tony在展示会上时一样。  
“这套战甲正是你剪报里面的那款，我看到了你的想法，Peter，”Tony像是知道他想说什么一样，“就像你认为都那样，我开始学会收敛身上的刺，重新开始了飞行战甲的研究，每天晚上都会进行修正，今天终于完成了。”  
Peter猛地转过头来，有点窘迫问：“你偷看我的剪报？”  
Tony一脸无辜的摊开手：“它就在你的枕头下面，我以为是什么睡前读物。”  
“也有可能是日记啊！”Peter抗议。  
Tony露出了笑容，故意逗他，戏谑的反问：“所以你把我的剪报集当做日记？”  
Peter顿时哑然，面红耳赤。  
Peter是真的喜欢这套战甲，他向Tony仔细询问着战甲的性能和战斗水平，Tony干脆把各项数据调出来，两个人坐在草坪上，喝着可乐，你一言我一语的讨论着装甲，不时发出一阵笑声，渐渐的，月亮升到了空中，Peter也再度昏厥，醒来时，那一双闪烁着狡猾光芒的眼睛直直的盯着Tony。  
Tony像是早就料到了一样，他平静的看着眼前的Peter，轻声问：“现在，Peter愿意选择我了吗？”  
Black没有从正面回答这个问题，而是眨眨眼，潇洒的一笑：“永远不要让他感到难过，不然我还是会出现，痛揍你一顿，然后把他带走，永远不让他知道自己在哪里，永远不会回来。”  
Tony听着这漏洞百出的恐吓，垂下眼睫微微一笑，然后重新抬起头，郑重的说：“我保证。”

Bruce确定Peter合并了所有人格的这一天，刚好是圣诞节。  
Peter在14岁后第一次拥有了完整的夜晚，大家聚在Natasha的酒吧一起庆祝圣诞节和Peter的痊愈，每个人都带着笑容，像一群孩子凑在一起一样胡打乱闹，尽情的欺负Clint，就是因为他每一次玩飞镖都能赢过所有人。Peter和Steve下厨，做了一桌子好菜，Natasha把珍藏在酒窖里的私制伏特加取了出来，连Peter都被允许尝一杯底。  
Natasha举起酒杯，美艳的脸庞上有一丝可疑的红晕：“我要趁这个机会宣布一下，Bruce和我正在交往。”  
“大家都看出来的事情宣不宣布的都一样，”Clint报复性的拆台，他刚刚被Natasha按在吧台的桌面上摩擦，“下个月我老婆的游学就要结束了，我终于可以不用再受你们的情感凌虐了。”他指着Steve和Bucky，“尤其是你们两个，没有人性。”  
Steve挑挑眉，和Bucky相视而笑。  
“我瞎了我瞎了，Peter，帮我挡一下，”Tony用手捂住眼睛，手肘支在桌上郁闷的表示：“你们一个个都有了归宿，只有我还是老光棍！”  
他装出一副可怜又落寞的样子，桌上的每一个人都知道他在想什么，只有Peter还是过于单纯，下意识的摇头说：“no！”  
一时间，Peter感觉刚刚还满是浓情蜜意的餐桌上忽然变了气氛，所有人都眼睛就像3000瓦的探照灯一样齐刷刷的盯向他。  
Peter紧张了起来，他一紧张，就一定要一直碎碎念：“我是说，还有我，我也没有恋人，虽然Clint一有机会就让我赶紧找到自己的真爱——没有指责你的意思Clint，只是真爱来的哪有那么容易呢？你们都是经历过很久的单身生活才找到了现在的伴侣，因为寻找一个合适的人是那么的难，guys，你们都那么优秀，我也想像你们一样，你们主宰着自己的生活，这简直太棒了，呃，就像超级英雄一样......”  
Natasha翻了一个白眼，Steve也满脸的无可奈何，他们第一时间对对方吐槽，异口同声的对对方说：“拜托谁能想想办法让他停下？”  
“他是喝多了才这样吗？”Bruce关切的问，Tony摇了摇头，经验老道的回答：“他要是喝多了只会挨个亲吻在座的每一位。”  
“他的脑子烧坏了？这话一点中心思想也没有。”同时，Clint用胳膊肘碰了碰Bucky，后者也表示不能理解。  
Tony喝下了一口酒，扳过Peter开始发烫的脸庞，不由分说的吻住了他。  
一瞬间，世界都清静了。  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，他能闻到Tony口腔里残留的酒味。  
在众人反应过来之前，Tony已经松开了Peter，正过身体，眼神飘忽：“你知道这是什么意思，别再问我了。”  
“这是干嘛？吃舌头吗？”Bucky无声的捂住了Clint的嘴。  
餐桌上爆发出巨大的欢呼声，每个人都带着成功拉了皮条的笑容。合着窗外欢快的音乐声，Natasha站起身，举着酒杯转了个圈，Bruce满眼温柔的看着她，Steve给了Bucky一个吻，奖励他即使捂住了Clint的鸟嘴，Clint瞬间变成餐桌上唯一的孤寡老人，郁闷的喝了一口酒，拿起一个鸡腿当剑和Bucky你来我往的打闹起来，Bucky一边亲吻着Steve的嘴唇，一边把刚刚拿来挡鸡腿的空盘子放在了Clint的头上，后者发出了不被重视的怒吼。  
“你保证不会离开我。”Tony脸上也浮起了淡淡的红色，他假装是被伏特加呛得咳嗽，低声对Peter说。  
Peter愣愣的点了点头，舔了一下嘴唇：“我保证。”  
“那我也保证。”Tony脸上波澜不惊，实则心里刚刚放松。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
“什么事......”Tony下意识的回过头，再一次上了他上过一次的当。  
不过我喜欢。他被Peter抱住肩膀紧紧的吻住时这样想着。


	12. 12.Just One Cup.

Peter躺在床上，白皙的皮肤微微发红，他有点窘迫的抬手捂住胯间的凸起，一双澄澈的大眼睛带着些许慌张的看着Tony。

Tony发誓他要是知道不敲门就能遇到这种好事，他就天天不敲门，还要把门开开关关呼扇呼扇逼Peter就范，束手就擒。

“呃......你是在......touch yourself？”Tony问的隐晦又直白。

“不！”Peter连忙从床上坐起来，拼命摆手，“我只是想检查一下我的勃起功能！”

“Huh？你觉得哪里不舒服吗？”Tony走进Peter的房间，顺手带上了门。

“没有，我很好，就是......就是它总是不听话，搞得我总是很尴尬。”Peter红着脸解释。

“我们回到刚才那个词，”Tony走到窗户边，把百叶窗合成一片，“你有多久没有touch yourself了？”

“呃，差不多四个月？”Peter犹豫着回答。

“从我住进来起？”Tony简直像个大夫，他走到床边坐下，关切的眼神让Peter想给他一件白大褂和一副听诊器——如果他的手没有握住Peter的某个器官的话。

“Tony！”Peter只有在非常害羞的时候才会软软的喊出Tony的名字，他一下子弓起背，双手无处安放。

“放轻松，宝贝。”Tony动作轻柔的揉弄着Peter的性器，他们已经交往了三个多月，却始终没有什么突破性的进展，Tony差不多每天早上都要跑去洗手间来上一发，而Peter却没有这个习惯，“我不太会用口的，所以我想我们还是从最基础的来。”

Peter涨红着脸抿住嘴唇，轻轻的点了点头，其实不需要用口，Tony手上的花样技巧已经让他神魂颠倒了。Peter的双手一直悬空无处可放，他想了想，干脆捧起Tony的脸，主动吻上了他的唇。

他们已经在一起三个月了，之间已经达成了共识，在Tony还没有以Peter男朋友的身份见过May之前，他们之间是不会发生那种关系的。虽然这对于血气方刚的两人来说简直就是场旷日持久的战争灾难。

“嘿，Peter，我想......”结束亲吻后，Tony蹭着Peter的唇角，声音来有些不自在，“我是不是应该回自己家去？Bruce说需要巩固三个月，现在时间也到了......”

他不想Peter每天这么的不自在，于是冒冒然的提了一句，换来Peter一个受伤的表情。

感觉到手里正撸动的东西突然没了精神，Tony知道Peter有些不开心，连忙解释：“我不想让你总这样憋着，而且，我们每天呆在一起，我也怕控制不了自己......”Tony悄悄捂住自己的裆部。

Peter低着头，拍开Tony的手，穿好了裤子下了床：“我该去打工了。如果你要搬走，就在我回来之前收拾好吧。”

Tony闭紧了嘴唇。Peter这个样子，是真的生气了。他不喜欢Tony只是因为要治疗他的人格分裂才和他住在一起。

“我送你......”“不用了，我骑车过去。”

Peter已经换好了衣服，他拿起头盔，头也不回的走出了房间。Tony坐在Peter的小床上，听到大门被大力关上的声音。

“所以，你觉得他住在你家，纯粹是为了治病？”娜塔莎单手托腮看着Peter，他坐在吧凳上低着头，看上去委屈极了。

“不，我知道他不是那样...可我控制不住，Nat，我觉得我很坏，”Peter叹了口气，“我不应该那样想，Mr.Stark不是那样的人。”

“Peter，你不是看不明白Tony，你只是不愿意承认，”娜塔莎倒了一杯伏特加放在吧台上，“你们的关系总是需要更进一步的。”她喝了一口酒，发出一声低赞。

“Bruce不在，你又开始自己喝酒了？”Peter暂时分了一下神，“他会来接你下班的，对吗？”

“他会的。”Natasha微微一笑：“我很喜欢喝这种没过多稀释的伏特加，如果你心情不好，可以尝试一下，度数不高。”

她给Peter倒了一杯，Peter出于心中的烦躁，没有犹豫，一口就喝了下去，感觉就像一团火一路顺着喉咙烧了下去。

“Wow，你这个喝法会出事的......”  
娜塔莎的警告还没说完，Peter就白眼一翻，不省人事了。

Natasha看着他头顶的发旋眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫的掏出手机打小报告：“Tony？快来接人，Peter在我这里喝了一杯伏特加，私人酿造厂，75度，一口闷。”

差不多只有十分钟的时间，Tony就风风火火的赶到了“犯罪现场”，他火急火燎的冲进门，直奔吧台，Peter趴在吧台上，把脸埋在双臂之间，看不出具体情况：“他怎么样？”

“不省人事，快把他带回去，去你家，我早就给May打过电话了，她非常愿意祝福你们，如果你们是苦恼这个那真的没必要。”娜塔莎作为僚机相当的合格。Tony也没有犹豫，在娜塔莎的帮助下把Peter背出了酒吧，塞进了车里。

Tony的房子在一座临海的小山丘上，在他开车盘山而上的时候，Peter慢慢醒了过来，朦朦胧胧的睁开眼睛，但仍然迷迷糊糊，Tony怕他吐在身上，小心的匀速开车，Peter换了个姿势，突然说了一句：“阉了他。”

Tony虎躯一震。

好不容易把车开进了车库停好，Tony努力的把Peter抱出车，抱上电梯，直接去二楼的浴室。

电梯门开了以后，Peter歪歪栽栽的挣扎着跳下地：“我能走，我，我给你走...直线！Nat，我走、走直线！”

“Kid，没有Nat，是我。”Tony看着失控的Peter，忍不住笑了一下。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter愣了一下，然后做恍然大悟状，无意识的想要抱住Tony的肩，结果只是瘫在他的怀里鼓着脸颊喘气，“Oh man，我的天......”  
“好了小醉鬼，我们去洗个澡。”Tony抱住他，把他往浴室里拖去。

浴室里有一个圆形的浴缸，比Tony的床都大。Tony按了放水的按钮，把Peter带着酒味的上衣脱下来，让他坐在浴缸的边缘处，然后是脱掉他的鞋子、裤子。Peter光溜溜的像个小鹌鹑，等浴缸放满了热水，就摇摇晃晃的迈进去，坐在里面。

Peter乖乖坐在浴缸里，不时发出一阵阵的傻笑和哼哼，Tony觉得有趣，坐在浴缸边摸摸他的头。Peter突然抬起头看着他，像是有话要说的样子，Tony靠近一点：“怎么了？”

“Tony，我有每一个人格的记忆。”  
Tony有些惊讶于这话的清醒程度，但还是顺着Peter问：“是想起了什么吗？”

Peter没有说话，而是迅速的伸出湿漉漉的手，把Tony的裤子拉链拉了下来，露出已经半硬的性器，他低下头伸出舌头，从性器的根部一下舔到顶端，舌尖还调皮的在孔洞周围绕了一圈。一系列动作快狠准，没留给Tony一丝反应过来的空档。

“Peter！”Tony发出一声惊呼，紧跟着是一声呻吟。Peter含住了他的龟头，放肆的舔弄着，没有一点技巧，全凭本能，但就是让Tony爽的要上天。

Peter的眼睛几乎没有完全睁开过，这使得Tony不必要控制自己的表情，他忍不住仰起头，张开嘴巴大口喘气，时不时的哼一声。Peter把那根性器送到喉咙深处做着吞咽的动作，Tony下意识抓住Peter柔软的头发，腰部用力，快速抽插着。他的衣服已经沾湿了，人也到了释放的边缘，他从来不知道原来Peter可以给他带来这么大的刺激。  
Peter用舌尖勾勒着那一根阴茎上的褶皱，停下吞吐，含糊的说：“美味极了，Tony。”随后将它重新吞进嘴巴，快速的来了几个深喉。  
Tony只来得及低吼一声，连忙把性器从Peter的嘴里抽了出来，却把滚烫的液体射了他满脸。

“Peter，对不起！”Tony连忙捧起Peter的脸，用手指抹掉一部分精液，Peter用一双微微发红的眼睛怔怔的看着Tony，将嘴角的乳白色液体用手指抹进嘴巴，动作自然的就仿佛很久以前Tony看到他在Natasha家门前做的那样。

Tony是情场老手了，如果是别人的话，就算让他在临门一脚时停下他都可以不费吹灰之力的做到，可是一旦放在Peter身上，他就完全失控了。

他还想要更多。

Peter傻乎乎的笑着，跪起身抱着他的脖子胡乱的亲吻，像示好，又像挑衅：“Mr.Stsrk不可能对我做什么，对吗？”他咬上Tony的嘴唇，Tony掐了自己的胳膊一把。他可不想做言而无信的小人。可是Peter快要把他搞疯了，他决定奋起反抗。

Tony回吻住Peter，同时握住Peter的那处器官，他故意发出缠绵湿润的水声，肆意舔弄着Peter的唇舌，纠缠着Peter小而圆润的舌尖，吮吸他的津液，配合着亲吻的动作继续着手下的玩弄，一会儿用舌头绕着Peter的舌头，手中也用一根手指逗弄着性器转动，Peter不得不承认，Tony主动的回应比他毫无章法的亲吻刺激多了。  
“你要遭殃了，小东西。”Tony的下体再度硬的发烫，他揪了一把Peter挺立的乳头，心满意足的感觉人在他怀里颤抖一下。Tony单手解开衣服的扣子，一边亲吻着Peter的耳朵一边脱下湿漉漉的衣服和裤子，也进入了浴缸。  
浴缸里的水是恒温加热的，Peter的脸颊红扑扑的，他紧紧抱住带着一丝凉气的Tony，两个人支起的东西碰在了一起。  
Tony在浴缸里坐下，Peter就骑在他的身上和他面对面，两个人纠缠着亲吻对方的每一寸皮肤，谁都不想放过谁。Tony玩弄着Peter的乳头，在他的耳后留下一个吻痕。Peter轻轻叫出了声，有样学样的趴在Tony胸口舔吻，Tony伸手摸索到他一开一合翁动着的洞口，从浴缸的暗格里拿出一管全新的润滑剂，他看到包装上写着的字犹豫了一下，但Peter已经难耐的吞吐起自己的手指，似乎随时准备用手指操弄自己的后穴。  
Tony暗暗骂了一句，挤出大把的润滑剂朝Peter的股缝间抹去。  
“啊啊啊啊！”Peter被Tony用手指操入扩张，不由得挺起胸膛，向后仰着头。  
润滑剂里含有大剂量的催情剂，Peter渐渐觉得身上像被火烧，后穴的甬道和双乳如同被千万只蚂蚁钻爬啃咬，奇痒无比。他大声呻吟着，抚慰着自己的乳头，或揉或捏，或搓或拧，直把自己玩弄的泪水涟涟。  
Tony好整以暇的看着他精彩绝伦的表演，时不时发坏挑逗一下他的乳头，时不时又奖励他一阵吮吸，每得到一阵解痒的吸吮，Peter都会感激的说出些露骨但又带着孩子气的话。  
“前面的小东西很好吃，不知道后面甜不甜。”Tony掰开他的臀缝，伸进一根手指去搅动，Peter张大嘴巴，口水顺着下巴流下来，Tony看着他淫靡的表情，强行忍耐着插入了第二根，随后是第三根、第四根。  
“Tony，不要这些，要你！”Peter带着哭腔央求着，他感觉口干舌燥，只好对着Tony胡乱的亲吻，Tony知道差不多了，扶着自己滚烫坚硬的老二，把Peter翻过来，从背后顺着Peter的臀缝顶了进去。  
“啊——”Peter忍不住叫了起来，他被迫容纳那个大家伙，慌乱的颤抖起来，Tony安抚的吻着他的肩膀和侧颈，把他搂在怀里抚摸着他的前胸和下体，Peter难耐的哼哼，Tony小幅度的顶弄着。  
出乎意料的是，进去时容易非常，似乎没有遇到任何的麻烦，但进入了Peter滚烫的身体，Tony就被紧紧的吸住，几乎拔不出来。  
“啊......”Tony被包裹的几乎要忍不住爆粗口，“我的天啊！”  
“嗯......”Peter无意识的扭动着腰肢，牵动着那些漂亮的肌肉线条，“好涨！”  
Tony贪婪的抚摸着Peter绸缎一般光滑的皮肤，扶着他的腰，逐渐快速的抽插起来，Peter被顶的站不住，只能仰着身子牢牢抱住身后Tony的脖子，跟他要一个又一个吻。  
“宝贝，我快要融化在你里面了。”Tony简直想死在Peter的身上。  
“我，我还要，Mr.Stark......”Peter双腮酡红，他扭动着身子，把Tony吞的更深。  
Tony听着Peter哑着嗓子陶醉的呢喃，不由得低吼一声加大了力度，猛烈的顶动撞击，让Peter不由得浪叫连连，每一声不满足的叹息都勾的Tony更加的饥渴，他把Peter翻了过来，二人的连接处发出一阵让人面红耳赤的水声。  
Peter半张着嘴巴，露出一截小小的舌尖，他皱起眉头，小舌扭动，一副欲求不满的样子：“Tony，我难受......Fuck me......”  
“宝贝，本来我想要客气一点，毕竟你是第一次......”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，勾起一抹促狭的笑，“但现在看来很没有必要。”他举起Peter的双腿放在自己的肩上，提着他的腰，浅浅的研磨刚刚扩张时就发现的那一处软肉，Peter惊呼出声，额头渗出汗来：“什、什么、好、好啊啊啊啊啊！”他感觉一阵电流通过了他的四肢百骸，一阵阵逼他失禁的酥麻感从甬道里传遍全身，Peter呻吟着，喘息着，慌乱的撸动着自己的性器，被Tony操得全身发红，一声声软糯媚浪的叫声带着似快乐似痛苦的哭腔。Tony俯身亲吻他，加速了抽插冲撞，一下比一下更深入，却都要蹭过那一处软软的凸起，Peter感觉有眼泪顺着眼角滑落，他来不及擦，就赶紧下体一阵颤栗，便尖叫着射了出来。  
浓稠的白色液体喷溅在他的身上，甚至是脸上，Tony加快了速度一刻不停的顶弄着，俯下身舔净Peter脸上的液体，Peter半闭着眼睛，发出满足的哼鸣。  
Tony低吼一声，Peter感觉一股滚烫的液体填满了后穴的狭道，甚至有一些顺着臀缝流淌了出来。他听见Tony在他的耳边说：“Peter，我只为你疯狂。”


	13. 13.Just One Dance.

如果Tony不是亲眼看见Peter穿着紧身的芭蕾舞演出服在酒吧的台上表演挥鞭转，他根本就不敢相信这个每天都睡在他怀里的男孩会有这么可观的尺寸。  
实际上，每一次当他握住那样东西时，他也不会这样觉得。  
Tony甚至有一瞬间想对那些眼神过分的女孩喊上一嗓子：“别看了！都是假的！”  
“嘿，收敛一点，你看他的眼神像是要吃人。”Steve给Tony端来一杯果汁，他的原则性很强，如果Tony开了车来酒吧，就一定喝不到酒。  
“是我的眼神像要吃人，还是她们的？”Tony接过果汁，顺手指了指台上的女舞者们，她们每一个人的目光都时不时的从Peter的胯上扫过一圈，然后就忍不住露出一个略带兴奋的笑容。  
Steve抱着托盘沉默了片刻，十分确定的说：“她们。”  
Tony扶住额头，透过指缝看着台上Peter的一举一动：“看看你们这些赚钱的招数吧，把酒吧的舞台租给大学社团排练？Nat最近很缺钱吗？”  
“这是Peter的社团，不然Nat也不会同意。”Steve翘着嘴角摇了摇头，“青春啊，Tony，还记得我们上大学那会儿吗？”  
“啊哈，记得，派对，姑娘，还有那些照本宣科的教授。”Tony喝了一口果汁，看着Peter在舞台上指导着其他男孩的动作，舔了下嘴唇，“我还记得你和Bucky说要比肺活量，我提议你们去和姑娘接吻，谁吻的久谁就赢了，你俩合起伙来给了我一顿，活脱脱两个恶霸。”  
“你还好意思提？”Steve斜了Tony一眼，一副“无可救药”的表情。  
“你说，是不是比Clint那个鸟人说让你们比赛吹安全套靠谱多了？”Tony迅速反驳。  
Steve不得不承认：“你说的没错，不过后来好像一直在比较柔韧度，没有再提过肺活量。”  
“你怎么不说你们比的是长度和深度呢。”Tony鄙夷的翻了个白眼。  
这句话成功吓得换完衣服从后台跑出来的Peter脚步一滞。  
Tony显然对于自己和Steve刚刚生猛的谈话没有什么认知，他看着Peter一瞬间怯生生的表情：“结束了？”  
Peter点了点头：“今天的排练结束了，谢谢你，Steve。”他向Steve道谢。  
“这没什么，Peter。”Steve笑了起来，“那么，我去准备营业了，你们要留下来吗？”  
“不了，我想这孩子现在一身汗，我带他回家洗澡。”Tony把只喝了一口的果汁递给了Peter，对Steve摆了摆手。  
“OK.”Steve比了个手势，拿着托盘向吧台走去。  
Peter喝完了果汁，也冲Steve挥了挥手，然后趁着舞台上的同学们还在叽叽喳喳的收拾着东西，拉着Tony的手走出了酒吧，两个人上了车，准备回家。  
Tony发动了车，Peter拿出手机看着今天排练的视频，时不时在社团的群聊里和大家讨论一两句。等到他终于忙完了手头的事情，车已经开出了市区。Tony用试探的口吻和Peter商量：“嗨，My boy，下一次你再表演芭蕾舞，可不可以......穿一条宽松一点的裤子？”  
“为什么呢Mr.Stark？那样会增加我做动作时的阻力啊。”Peter坐在副驾驶座上，认真的解释着。  
Tony皱了一下眉头，然后很快松开，他明白Peter说的有道理，但那鼓鼓囊囊的一坨总是在他的眼前晃来晃去，挥之不去：“那条裤子太紧了，Peter，你不希望到了你演出的时候，我跑上台去抱住你做什么不可描述的事情吧？”  
“你说这话可真像后台那些大胆的女孩子。”Peter撇撇嘴，嘟囔了一声。

听到这句话，Tony猛地吸了口气，他飞快的打了几把方向盘，急转弯进入了一条黑漆漆的小路，把车停了下来。  
“怎么了Mr.Stark？我们不是回家吗？”Peter不解的问。Tony停车的地方离家还有一段距离，但因为已经出了城区，路上并没有车和路人，这条小路上更是连路灯都没有。  
“现在先不回，”Tony鼓着腮帮子回答，“我需要给你好好上一课，把你的衣服脱下来。”  
“什、什么？”Peter吓了一跳，不禁怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“脱下来，”Tony扯了扯Peter的衬衣衣角，“我要说的是正事，Peter，你在想什么呢？”  
Peter紧紧抿住嘴唇，他犹豫着看着Tony，一边缓缓摸上衬衣的纽扣，一粒粒解开，然后拉开了裤子的拉链，稍微褪低了一些。Tony挑了下眉，扯住他内裤的边缘，代劳了“脱裤子”这项任务。  
Tony看着Peter雪白到几乎透明的耳朵尖一点点的泛出粉色，迅速变红，满意的哼了一声。  
Peter有些窘迫的抬起手，试图遮挡住重点部位，但无论是遮挡下体还是护住前胸，都显得有些欲盖弥彰，就连那条黑色的安全带都在他肤色的映衬下显得颜色格外的深。  
Tony从Peter的背包里翻出那件演出服，绷在Peter的皮肤上比划着：“你看，你在台上跳舞的时候，它们就是这样立起来的，裤子就更明显了，Peter，每一个人都能看到它们，你还需要问我为什么要换宽松的裤子吗？”  
“Mr.Stark，芭蕾是一门高雅的艺术，我想不太可能有人会这样想。”Peter红着脸，说出的话也不是那么有底气，因为先前那些女孩们打量他的目光，的确让人不是那么舒服。  
Tony看得出来他的心虚，干脆解开自己的安全带欺身压了过去，几乎能咬到Peter的嘴唇：“我看不见得，你看，我就没办法在看你跳舞时保持高雅，我满脑子都是......低俗。”说着，他伸出手，在Peter的胯下捏了一把，果不其然隔着衣料摸到了一根已经发烫的硬物。  
“你不乖啊，My boy，不好好反省，怎么还这个样子？”Tony坏心的笑了，他含住Peter微微张开嘴巴后露出的舌尖，用舌头轻轻的拨弄。  
Peter被辖制的不能言语，干脆按住Tony作乱的手，把它拉到腰后，无声的要一个拥抱。  
Tony就这样在黑暗的车内拥抱住他：“现在可以答应我以后换一条裤子了吗？”  
“好的，Mr.Stark.”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，轻声回答。

到了Peter第二次排练的时候，芭蕾舞社团的成员和Steve都惊讶的发现，Peter换了一条跳拉丁舞的裤子在舞台上示范挥鞭转。  
Steve疑惑的看向Tony，后者正举着酒杯快乐的看着排练。  
“我本来不想说的，但是Tony，Peter现在看上去可真是纯洁又性感，芭蕾又拉丁啊，”Steve摸着下巴一脸的不明所以，“我不明白，你是嫌自己的情敌不够多吗？”  
“不，Steve，”Tony摇头晃脑，似乎很享受这样卖关子的感觉，“我想从今天开始，不会有人敢再打这只小蜘蛛的主意了。”  
Steve半信半疑的看了一眼台上众人的反应，果然如Tony说的那样，再没有一个人敢用那种放肆的眼光看着Peter了，而Peter呢，除了第一次穿着这样宽大垂长的裤子跳舞有一些不适应，也不再像之前那样动不动就紧张和局促了。

这下子Steve不得不佩服了起来：“嗨，你是怎么做到的？”  
“很简单，”Tony拿出了十足十的Stark式傲慢脸，“我用Stark工业最新研制出的光性隐线在那条裤子的腰上绣了一句话，当然，主要还是Pepper心灵手巧，是她绣的，但点子是我想出来的。”  
“你绣了什么？”Steve选择性忽略Tony的自我夸奖，“是我年纪大了眼神不好了吗？我怎么感觉什么也看不出来？”  
“你得盯住Peter的屁股，然后通过四周的光线折射，就能看清上面的字了。”Tony不耐烦地挥了挥手，虽然他很不乐意让别人去盯着Peter的屁股，不过就是为了一劳永逸的杜绝这样的事发生，他才设计了这条裤子。  
Steve按照Tony说的那样，眯起眼睛仔细看着舞台上Peter的臀部，甚至还歪了下头，希望灯光的折射更明显一点，让他可以早点结束这个尴尬的姿势。渐渐地，他终于在那条纯黑的裤子上面看到了一串不太清晰的银色刺绣，那是非常漂亮的花体字，在Peter停止了旋转站在舞台中央的那一瞬间，Steve看清了那一整句话——

“Just one dance for my love.”


End file.
